Waves of Love
by Glitzerfee87
Summary: Bella liebt die Fotografie & erhält die Chance,ihre Leidenschaft auszuleben.Auf der AIDA in Richtung Karibik bekommt sie plötzlich den attraktiven Barkeeper Edward vor die Linse.Wohin die Wellen die Zwei letztendlich hintragen werden,lest selbst.All Human
1. Chapter 1

Mein Handy vibrierte in meiner Hosentasche. Ich wollte im Gemenge der Fußgängerzone stehen bleiben, wurde aber von allen Seiten weitergedrängt. Als ich endlich in eine Seitenstraße abbiegen konnte blickte ich verwirrt auf mein Handy. Ich hatte heute meinen freien Tag und noch nicht mal da hat man seine Ruhe.

Ich blies Luft aus meinen Lungen und nahm ab:

"Mr. Newton! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ich versuchte freundlich zu bleiben. Aber wenn mein Chef mich schon während meiner freien Zeit anrief, konnte das schon nichts Gutes heißen.

"Miss Swan. Wann können Sie im Studio sein? Ich müsste da dringend was mit Ihnen besprechen!"

Meine Alarmglocken gingen unwillkürlich an.

"Öhm.." Ich schaute kurz auf meine Armbanduhr. "Ich denke in einer halben Stunde könnte ich da sein!" Den leicht nervösen Unterton in meiner Stimme ignorierte ich. Newton legte auch direkt danach wieder auf.

Er ist ein richtiger Arsch. Kaum 3 Jahre älter als ich, aber lässt den Chef bei jeder Gelegenheit raushängen, obwohl er alles von Papi in den Arsch geschoben bekommen hat. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich war aber froh darum, meinen Traumjob ausüben zu können.

Schon als kleines Mädchen lief ich mit meiner ersten Kamera durch die Gegend, die ich von meinen Eltern zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen habe und versuchte, alles mögliche vor die Linse zu bekommen.

Schon früh war klar das ich nur Fotografin werden wollte. Nachdem ich meine Ausbildung mit Bravour gemeistert hatte bekam ich im Werbestudio "Newton's" einen Job als Gesellin angeboten und lehnte natürlich nicht ab. Das war das renommierteste Fotostudio in Seattle und dadurch kam ich auch endlich aus Forks raus.

Ich stieg schnell in die nächste Straßenbahn in Richtung Innenstadt. Ich ergatterte einen Fensterplatz und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen.

Mein Ex-Freund James hatte Schluss gemacht nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte ich würde nach Seattle gehen. Das trübte meine Stimmung erheblich. Ich hatte mich so auf die neue Herausforderung gefreut und hatte erwartet, dass meine Familie und Freunde mich unterstützen würden. Meine beste Freundin Angela war direkt aus dem Häuschen und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Meine Eltern Charlie und Reneé freuten sich auch riesig für mich.

Nur James verlor fast den Verstand und konnte überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, dass ich nicht einfach im Fotogeschäft in Forks arbeiten wollte. Klar, die Möglichkeit hätte ich gehabt. Aber ich wollte mehr als im Laden stehen und Passbilder zu machen und Kameras zu verkaufen. Ich war zu mehr bestimmt. Ich wollte die Welt kennen lernen. Die Werbewelt, die Modewelt und gerade bei "Newton's" hatte ich diese Möglichkeit.

Das Studio hatte mega Verträge mit großen Firmen.

Es kam halt wie es kommen musste, James bekam mal wieder einen Wutanfall als ich bei meiner Meinung blieb und ihm wieder einmal erklärte, dass ich nach Seattle zog. Er schrie mich an und warf mir Dinge an den Kopf, die ich am liebsten aus meinem Hirn streichen würde. Das Letzte was ich von ihm wahrnahm war die knallende Tür, die die Wände und vor allem das gemeinsame Bild von uns beiden zum erschüttern brachte. Das Bild fiel vom Haken und der Glasrahmen ging klirrend zu Boden.

Das war der Punkt in meinem Leben wo ich alles hinter mich lassen wollte und nur nach vorne schauen!

Ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als meine Haltestelle durch den Lautsprecher angesagt wurde.

Nur noch 2 Minuten Fußweg und ich konnte schon das Rote Logo unserer Firma sehen.

Ich lief durch die Drehtür.

"Hallo Bella!" Jessica Stanley war so etwas wie die Empfangsdame.

"Hallo Jess!" Ich winkte ihr nur kurz zu und steuerte direkt den Fahrstuhl an.

Mike Newtons Büro lag auf der obersten Etage.

Ich zählte die Sekunden bis der Fahrstuhl endlich das berauschende "Pling" von sich gab, das mich endlich aus diesem Horrorteil entließ.

Kurz vor seinem Zimmer atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, schob meine blaue Bluse ,die ich trug, zurecht, fuhr mir mit den Fingern noch einmal durch meine braunen Haare und versuchte meinen Puls etwas runterzuschrauben.

Ich klopfte zögerlich an und hielt den Atem an.

"Herein!" War dumpf von innen zu hören. Meine Finger hinterließen einen leichten Schweißfilm auf die metallische Türklinke als ich sie öffnete.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Mr. Newton saß am einen Ende seines ellenlangen Schreibtisches und am anderen Ende saß ein etwas älterer Kerl. Vielleicht Mitte 30, blonde Haare, die zurück gekämmt waren. Ein sehr warmes Gesicht, in Anzug.

Mike betrachtete mich einmal von oben bis unten. Wie ich das hasste, wenn er mich förmlich auszog.

"Miss Swan, Das ist Mr. Cullen!" Er zeigte mit seiner Hand auf den anderen Typen. Ich hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen und er nahm sie leichtfertig in seine. Ich lächelte und er erwiderte es sofort.

Mr. Newton dirigierte mich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Mr. Cullen.

Er verschränkte seine Finger und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne auf dem Schreibtisch. "Miss Swan, Ich habe Sie so kurzfristig hier her berufen, weil ich Ihnen eine einmalige Chance verschaffen möchte. Mr. Cullen hat nicht allzu viel Zeit und da wir immer mal wieder mit seiner Firma zusammen arbeiten hat er uns um Hilfe gebeten."

Meine Ohren wurden hellhörig. Von der Seite beäugte ich Mr. Cullen und sah, dass er einige Prospekte in der Hand hielt. Sie zeigten eindeutig das Logo der AIDA. Ich kümmerte mich immer um die Sachen, die wir für AIDA taten, daher kannte ich dieses Logo aus dem Eff Eff.

Newton schaute Mr. Cullen an und der drehte sich nun zu mir.

"Was Mr. Newton sagen möchte. Wir waren bisher immer äußerst zufrieden mit ihren Arbeiten Miss Cullen. Sie haben unsere Mitarbeiter immer hervorragend ins Licht gerückt und vor allem waren sie menschlich immer oben auf. Worauf ich nun hinaus will. Unser neuestes AIDA Schiff sucht noch einen "Bord-Fotografen" Das heißt wir brauchen einen kompetenten Fotografen, der sozusagen das AIDA Leben in Bildern festhält. Die Feste, die Veranstaltungen, das Ambiente. Und da wir so ein gutes Bild von Ihnen haben, wollte ich Sie darum bitten, diesen Job zu übernehmen!"

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Nicht vor Schock, sondern einfach vor Begeisterung. Die Welt bereisen, mit Menschen zu tun haben, meiner Leidenschaft nachgehen, gutes Geld verdienen. WAS will ich bitte mehr?

Ich musste einmal tief durchatmen und meinen angesammelten Speichel runterschlucken. "Sir, Sie wissen gar nicht… Sie wissen gar nicht wie gerne ich das machen würde!" Ich lächelte. Was anderes konnte ich auch nicht tun.

"Das hatte ich gehofft!" Auch Mr. Cullen schien sich zu freuen. "Dann lassen Sie uns noch alle Feinheiten besprechen!"

1 Stunde später war ich aus Mr. Newtons Büro raus. Das Dauergrinsen verschwand nicht mehr aus meinem Gesicht. Ich durfte die Karibik Tour übernehmen.

Wir hatten immer 3 Monate Arbeit am Stück. 1 Tag in diesen 3 Monaten in der Woche frei und variable Arbeitszeiten. Das heißt ich würde auch viel vom Schiffsleben mitbekommen.

Die Personalkabinen hatten alle einen kleinen Balkon nach außen hin und waren voll ausgestattet. Ich freute mich wie ein kleines Kind. Zumal wir die erste Crew auf diesem Schiff sein werden und es ging in 3 Tagen schon los.

Meine Mitbewohnerin Lauren fand das ganze nicht ganz so toll. Sie saß heulend auf dem Sofa als ich meinen Tonnenschweren Koffer durch unserer Wohnung zerrte.

"Bella, wie soll ich das denn ohne dich aushalten? Du bist mir so ans Herz gewachsen" Sie putzte sich einmal geräuschvoll die Nase.

"Ach Lauri, ich komme doch wieder! Ganz bald und bringe dir ganz viele tolle Sachen aus der Karibik mit, versprochen!" Ich ließ die Koffer liegen und nahm Lauren einmal fest in die Arme. Ich hielt sie an beiden Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Mit einer Hand wischte ich ihr eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Süße, Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Versprochen!" Ich drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange und signalisierte dann das wir losmüssten.

Am Flughafen würde ich einige meiner Kollegen treffen. Mit denen ich zusammen zur AIDA fliegen würde.

Ich winkte Lauren noch einmal zum Abschied bevor ich meinen Kopf drehte und in das riesige Flughafengebäude betrat.

Die Reise in ein neues aufregendes Leben sollte jetzt beginnen….

* * *

Bitte den Button drücken... Wie's gefällt... Verbesserungsvorschläg etc.... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ein bisschen mulmig war mir schon. Ein bisschen? Ein bisschen viel. Mein Herzschlag glich dem eines Kolibris, die Innenseite meiner Handflache triefte förmlich vor Schweiß und auch meine Knie wollten nicht so wie ich wollte. Egal, auf in den Kampf.

Von Weitem sah ich schon das AIDA Schild, das jemand hochhielt, damit wir uns alle an einem Punkt treffen konnten. Die Gruppe schien aber noch recht übersichtlich zu sein. Ich schielte kurz auf meine Uhr. Ich war relativ früh. Denn gleich beim ersten Mal zu spät kommen kam natürlich nicht gut. Ich zog meinen Koffer hinter mir her. Ich war froh das ich dieses Monstrum nicht tragen musste und dankte im Stillen demjenigen, der diese Rollen erfunden hat.

Aus noch ordentlicher Entfernung konnte ich 3 Leute am Treffpunkt stehen sehen. 2 Kerle und 1 Mädchen. Die 2 Männer schienen sich zu kennen. Sie alberten miteinander rum. Der eine hätte gut und gern ein Model sein können. Perfektes Gesicht. Markantes Kinn, blonde Haare, gut gebaut aber doch eigentlich sehr zierlich. Der andere, der jetzt mit dem Rücken zu mir stand, war das komplette Gegenteil. Er wirkte wie ein Schrank. Sehr breite Schultern, kurze gelockte Haare, Muskeln und ein so laute Lache, dass man ihn über das ganze Flughafengelände hören konnte. Das Mädchen stand etwas abseits von den beiden, gehörte aber definitiv zur Gruppe. Sie war groß, schlank, hatte blonde lange Haare und glich einem Supermodel. Ich fühlte mich jetzt schon wie ein kleiner Depp neben ihr.

Langsam kam ich der Truppe näher und man schenkte mir auf einmal Aufmerksamkeit. Die beiden Typen drehten sich in meine Richtung und der Blonde blinzelte mir erstmal freundlich entgegen.

"Gehörst du auch zur Crew?"

Er hatte eine einfühlsame, freundliche Stimme. Ich nickte und sofort reichte er mir seine Hand:

"Ich bin Jasper!"

Er entblößte sein vollkommenen Zähne und schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen.

"Isabella…"

Auch ich überwand meine anfängliche Nervosität und lächelte ihm entgegen.

"Und ich bin Emmett! Wenn du mal ein bisschen Fitnessunterricht brauchst!" er schob sich an Jasper vorbei und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und in dem Moment ratterte sein Gehirn und er erkannte wohl was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"Nicht, das du das nötig hättest…" Sein Lachen erhallte den Checkpoint.

"Ich bin nicht nachtragend!" Ich versuchte locker zu wirken.

Von Hinten hörte ich nur ein leises Räuspern.

"Jungs, ihr habt wohl noch nichts von "Ladies First" gehört?!" Sie trug eine enge Bluejeans und einen klassisch geschnittenen V-Ausschnitt Pullover. Dazu passende High Heels.

"Ich bin Rosalie und hoffentlich sind wir nicht die einzigen Mädels hier. Das könnte ja sonst was geben." Auch sie schenkte mir ein freundliches Lächeln.

Der Typ, der das AIDA Schild hochhielt, bewegte sich nun in unsere Richtung. Erst jetzt registrierte ich ihn richtig. Er hatte lange Dreadlocks und eine dunkle Hautfarbe. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen leuchteten und funkelten.

"Wir sind jetzt vollzählig, Hier sind ihre Tickets und ich möchte Sie nun bitten einzuchecken. Alles weitere erfahren sie dann an unserem Zielflughafen! Wenn sie zwischendurch noch mal irgendwelche Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an mich. Ich heiße Laurent" Jetzt wurde ich natürlich noch nervöser. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Jetzt musste ich Abschied nehmen. Vorerst!

Im Flugzeug saß ich neben Rosalie. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie als Kosmetikerin auf der AIDA arbeiten würde. Sie war total begeistert, dass ich als Fotografin arrangiert worden war und plapperte gleich drauf los, dass ich, wenn ich Zeit hätte, sie mal fotografieren müsste.

Aber sie war ein herzensguter Mensch, erzählte mir von ihren Freunden, die sie in der Hinsicht total unterstützten was sie tat. Bei dem Gedanken zog sich mein Magen wieder etwas zusammen. James, an den hatte ich eine ganze zeitlang gar nicht gedacht. Aber wir haben einen Großteil unseres Lebens zusammen verbracht. Und das er das alles so hingeschmissen hatte nur weil ich nicht 24 Std am Tag bei ihm sein konnte war ehrlich gesagt lächerlich. Ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals runterzuschlucken, denn ich wollte Rosalie nicht direkt mit meinem Privatleben bombardieren.

Rosalie hatte vor 2 Jahren schon mal auf einer AIDA gearbeitet. Sie erzählte mir etwas von dem Leben dort. Die Crew-Zimmer waren wohl äußerst ordentlich ausgestattet. Es gab immer 2-Mann Zimmer, das heißt man musste sich ein Zimmer teilen. Das Schiff wäre wohl so riesig, das man gar nicht alle Crew-Mitglieder kennen lernen könnte. Man beschränkte sich auf das unmittelbare Umfeld. Ich hoffte inständig, dass einer von meinen Kollegen, die ich hier schon kennen gelernt hatte, auch in meinem Teil des Schiffes untergebracht waren. Denn sowohl Rosalie als auch Jasper und Emmett waren total nett.

Jasper war als Musiker angestellt. Er sorgte für die stimmungsvolle Musik während des Essens oder während der Shows. Wenn er in meinem Teil der AIDA dafür zuständig sein würde, musste ich wohl oder übel mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Er kam aus Texas. Wollte eigentlich Musik studieren, aber nachdem er das Angebot für die AIDA bekam sagte er dort sofort zu. Jasper sagte, er wäre nur einmal jung im Leben und möchte noch was von der Welt sehen, bevor er alt und schrumpelig ist. Emmett kicherte. Er war, wie er vorhin schon andeutete, Fitnesscoach an Bord.

"Das wundervolle Essen, was die Menschen sich da reinpfeiffen, muss ja auch irgendwie wieder runter. Dafür bin ich zuständig. Und was machst du Isabella? Erzähl doch mal!"

Nun kam ich nicht drum rum und hatte die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit von Jasper und Emmett. Sie waren total begeistert, dass ich Fotografin war, und waren auch so gespannt wie ich, ob wir uns denn alle wieder sehen würden.

Der Flug verging dank der Kennenlerngespräche äußerst schnell. Wir fuhren mit einem Taxi zum Hafen, wo die AIDA morgen ablegen sollte.

Als ich meinen Koffer in der Hand hatte kontrollierte ich erstmal, ob meiner Ausrüstung auch nichts passiert ist. Die war mir heilig. Alles Geld was ich jemals gespart hatte wurde in dieses Equipment gesteckt. Mein Vollformat Kamera durfte nirgendwo fehlen.

Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass alles in Ordnung war und nun folgte ich Rosalie's Absatzgeräuschen und fiel fast über meine eigenen Füße. Ich war ein Tollpatsch. Sobald es um Sport oder sonstiges ging versagten die natürlichen Koordinationsfunktionen bei mir vollkommen. Ich stolperte, stieß irgendwo gegen, verhedderte mich oder sonstiges. Ich war wie gesagt ein Tollpatsch wie er im Buche steht.

Mit dem Taxi ging es noch eine halbe Stunde lang weiter und als ich dann endlich vor meinem neuen Arbeitsplatz stand kippte meine Kinnlade runter.

Rosalie kicherte neben mir: "So ging es mir auch als ich das erste mal ein AIDA Schiff von nahem gesehen hatte! Ich hab mich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt. Jetzt verstehst du warum man nie im Leben alle Crew-Mitglieder kennen lernt, oder?" Sie grinste und mein Mund stand immer noch sperrangelweit offen.

Mit Erfurcht betrat ich die riesige Planke, mit der es ins Schiffsinnere ging. Dort kamen wir in eine Art Foyer. Jasper und Emmett liefen hinter mir und tuschelten über Rosalie. Emmetts offensichtliche Neigung ihr Gegenüber war nicht zu übersehen. Er starrte ihr permanent auf den Arsch oder auf die Titten und versuchte immer wieder ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen. Jasper fand das ganze eher witzig. Er und ich alberten zwischendurch immer mal wieder rum. Ich kam super mit ihm zurecht. Ich erblickte einen Empfang, den Rosalie direkt ansteuerte. Sie sprach kurz mit der Dame, die dahinter stand, schnappte sich ein paar Unterlagen, einen Zimmerschlüssel und stellte sich dann zur Seite, um uns Platz zu machen. Auch ich bekam einige Unterlagen. Darunter einige Schlüssel, von meinem Zimmer und meinem Arbeitsbereich. Eine kleine Checkliste und noch einiges anderes. Ich schob mich an ein paar Menschen vorbei, um zu Rosalie zu gehen. Wir verglichen unsere Unterlagen und quietschten erfreut auf. Wir hatten beide das gleiche Zimmer.

"Wir müssen es uns aber teilen hab ich gerade erfahren, Wir haben das größte Zimmer von allen und da passen gut und gerne 5 Leute rein, wir werden es uns aber mit einer…. Öhhh… Alice teilen müssen!" Rosalie studierte ein Blatt Papier und las es konzentriert durch.

"Und? Wo seid ihr?" Ich spürte Jaspers Atem in meinem Nacken und sofort stellten sich die kleinen Haare, die sich dort befanden, auf und eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen ganzen Rücken. Er grinste und schaute mir über die Schulter auf meinen Lageplan wo ich arbeiten würde.

"Na wenn das nicht mal toll ist. Emmett und ich sind auf dem gleichen Deck wie ihr! Ist doch super!" Das Gesicht des großen Teddybären hellte sich direkt auf als er mitbekam, dass Rosalie und ich ein Zimmer teilen würden und sie somit auch auf der gleichen Ebene wie die beiden arbeiten würde.

"Ich bräuchte unbedingt mal eine Gesichtsreinigung, Rose!" Er grinste frech und Rosalie verdrehte nur die Augen und zog mich am Arm weiter. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und zuckte mit den Schultern als ich Emmett's irritiertes Gesicht sah. Unser Zimmer hatte eine wundervolle zentrale Lage. Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte langsam um.

Wieder einmal stockte mir der Atem. Das passierte am heutigen Tag des Öfteren.

Das Zimmer war wundervoll. ( ) Es war schlicht gehalten, trotzdem war es geräumig und exklusiv eingerichtet.

Wir hatten gerade unsere Koffer geöffnet und versuchten, alles in die passenden Schränke zu sortieren, als es an der Tür klopfte. Wir schauten uns beide an und Rosalie stöckelte dann zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Ein Mädel stand vor der Tür. Sie hielt ihre Unterlagen triumphierend hoch und tänzelte durch die Tür rein. "Ich glaube hier bin ich richtig. Mädels, ich bin Alice! Wir werden uns ein Zimmer teilen!"

Ich betrachtete sie näher.

Sie trug eine schwarze Leggins mit Ballerinas an. Darüber trug sie ein fliederfarbenes Top und einen gleichfarbigen Schal. Ihre schwarzen Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab. Ihr Lächeln war warm und herzlich und ich hatte gleich das Gefühl als würde ich sie schon Jahrelang kennen.

Nachdem wir alles verstaut hatten erzählte Alice noch etwas über sich. Sie war Physiotherapeutin und Yogalehrerin. Jeden 3. Tag würde sie einen Yogakurs in Emmetts Studio anbieten. Rosalie kicherte. Dann würde er ja noch mehr Möglichkeiten haben, in Rosalies Nähe rumzuwuseln.

"Mädels…" Ich quiekte erfreut als ich die Minibar entdeckte. Triumphierend hielt ich eine Flasche Sekt in die Höhe.

Alice besorgte uns 3 Sektgläser und ich füllte jedes ungefähr gleich auf.

"Auf uns Mädels, auf die AIDA und auf die Männer, die wir hoffentlich noch kennen lernen!" Rosalie stieß mit uns an und hüpfte dann quiekend auf das große Ehebett, was in der Mitte des Raumes lag. Ich musste lachen. Mit Rosalie und Alice werde ich wohl meinen Spaß bekommen.

Nachdem wir die Flasche geleert hatten studierte Alice noch die Unterlagen. Wir hatten gleich noch ein Meeting mit unserem "Chef" auf unserer Ebene und abends würde es noch eine Willkommensparty im großen Saal geben.

Wir machten uns alle noch etwas im Bad frisch und gingen dann zusammen zum Meeting.

Danach hatte ich noch die Möglichkeit, meine Kamerasachen in mein "kleines Studio" zu bringen. Ich wanderte durch den Saal und sah Emmett in seinem Fitnessraum der gerade ein paar Hanteln hievte. Jasper saß neben ihm und beobachtete genau was Emmett machte. Sein Blick huschte hoch und erfasste mich sofort. Ich lächelte und hob kurz meine Hand, um ihm zu winken. Er zog eine schiefe Grimasse. Ich schnappte mir meine Koffer und schleppte sie weiter in Richtung Studio.

Dort angekommen ließ ich mich erstmal darauf nieder und versuchte durchzuatmen. Respekt, dass ich mich nicht ordentlich lang gemacht habe und nicht einmal in Verlegenheit geraten war, irgendwo drüber zu stolpern.

Ich war klitschnass durchgeschwitzt als ich mein Equipment aufgebaut hatte.

Ich schloss die Tür ab und schlenderte in mein Zimmer, um mich für heute Abend fertig zu machen.

Im Zimmer ging schon die Post ab. Überall lagen Klamotten rum, Alice und Rosalie debattierten über ihre Klamotten und womit sie am Besten rüberkommen würden. "Bella, gut, dass du da bist!" Rosalie hielt mir 2 identische Oberteile hoch. Das eine war nur grün und das andere hatte einen satten Rotton.

Ich zeigte auf das rote. "Das wird dir besser stehen. Dazu roten Lippenstift und rote Pumps und Emmett wird dir den ganzen Abend am Arsch kleben." Ich zwinkerte ihr entgegen.

Nachdem ich auch Alice unterstützt hatte und sie sich für einen Jeansrock und einem schwarzen Paillettenoberteil entschieden hatte, holte ich mir eine Jeans und ein einfaches T-Shirt aus dem Schrank.

Alice hielt das Shirt hoch und verzog eine Grimasse.

"Bella, WAS IST DAS? Wen willst du damit denn aufreißen?" Ich senkte meinen Blick. Ich wollte niemanden aufreißen. Die Sache mit James wurmte mich noch viel zu sehr.

"Niemandem…" Ich nuschelte es fast.

"Hallo? Hast du etwa einen Freund zuhause? Und du erzählst uns nichts davon?" Rosalie klang leicht empört.

Ich seufzte und ließ mich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden nieder.

"Nein, ich habe keinen Freund. Nicht mehr. Er hat mich wegen dem hier verlassen." Ich blickte mich einmal um.

"Oh…" Alice wirkte etwas bedrückt. Rosalie sah eher wütend aus.

"Und deswegen willst du jetzt die graue Maus spielen? Nee Süße, so nicht. Jetzt musst du dir erstmal wieder Selbstbewusstsein holen!"

Sie schnappte sich meine Jeans und das Shirt und stopfte es wieder in den Schrank.

Sie hielt mir eine enge graue Röhrenjeans hin. Dazu ein fliederfarbenes Oberteil und passendfarbene Peeptoes.

"So und nun setzt du dich hin und ich werde dich mal aufstylen!"

Dem hatte ich nichts entgegen zu setzen. Wenn ich was gelernt hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit, dann das man einer Rosalie Hale nicht widersprechen sollte!

Kein 20 Minuten später schaute ich in den Spiegel und war perplex wie gut ich aussehen konnte. Die Haare hingen locker gelockt über meine Schulter und die Klamotten passten wie abgegossen. Rosalie hatte mir einen passenden Lidschatten zum Oberteil verpasst und meine Lippen funkelten in einem durchsichtigem Gloss.

Ich fühlte mich gut als wir den Flur betraten.

Im Saal ging schon die Post ab. Es war brechend voll und die Leute bewegten sich schon zu leichter Housemusik.

"Mädels, was wollt ihr trinken, ich hole die erste Runde!" Ich schaute erwartungsvoll zu Alice und Rosalie rüber.

"Sex on the Beach" Kam es wie aus einem Mund. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das Zeug war mir ernsthaft zu süß.

Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Menge und fand mich dann an der Bar wieder.

"Was kann ich dir bringen..?" Ich war total in Gedanken und suchte den Raum nach Jasper und Emmett ab.

"Ääähm, 2 Sex on the Beach bitte!" Ich hörte ein leises Gelächter an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Theke.

"1 Cocktail und einmal am echten Strand?" Ruckartig verzog sich mein Kopf in die Richtung. Wenn ich mich nicht auf einen Barhocker gesetzt hätte, hätten meine Knie mit Sicherheit nachgegeben. Solche grünen Augen sollten verboten werden.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete anscheinend auf eine Antwort.

"Ähm, 2 mal Cocktail bitte und für mich noch einen Long Island Ice Tea!" Ich merkte wie mir die Röte noch weiter ins Gesicht stieg als er lachend zur Seite ging und die Cocktails fertig machte.

Himmel, wer war das denn bitte? Die Haare lagen wirr zu allen Seiten weg, sie hatten im Neonlicht einen leichten bronzefarbenen Ton. Sein markantes Kinn umspielte das perfekt geformte Gesicht. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und eine schwarze Weste.

Er schüttelte gerade den Cocktailmixer als ich zu ihm aufsah und bemerkte, dass er bemerkt hatte, wie ich ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Na herzlichen Dank! Wieder schwoll ich an wie eine Tomate. Er lachte mich nur herzlich an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Das passierte ihm wohl öfters.

Er stellte mir die Cocktails hin und verschwand dann wieder hinter den Tresen. Ich saß perplex da und konnte gerade nicht mehr klar denken.

Hallo? Was war das denn bitte?

Eine Hand tippte mir auf die Schulter.

"Hör mal, wie lange brauchst du denn? Jasper, Emmett und Alice stehen dadrüben. Soll ich dir beim Tragen helfen?"

Ich schaute sie nur verwirrt an und drückte ihr die Sex on the Beach in die Hand.

"Erde an Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist dir denn über den Weg gelaufen?" Rosalie schaute mich etwas irritiert an.

Mein persönlicher Adonis!? Ich war froh das ich diesen Teil nur dachte und nicht laut aussprach

* * *

Button drücken Bitte Bitte.. und nen netten Kommi hinterlassen :)


	3. Chapter 3

„Bella? Alles in Ordnung?" Ich bemerkte wie Rosalies Blick immer noch auf mir ruhte. Gleichzeitig starrte ich immer noch auf die Cocktails, die fein säuberlich vor mir aufgereiht standen. Im Hintergrund der Gläser sah ich Mr. Bronzehaar stehen wie er gerade einige dreckige Gläser spülte. Er hatte einen leichten 3 Tage Bart. Sein weißes Hemd hatte er nun hochgekrempelt und entblößte damit seine Unterarme. Ich ertappte mich dabei wie ich in Gedanken das Szenario durchging wie ich ihm langsam das Hemd von seinen Schultern streifte und... Stop Stop Stop… Meine Augen suchten krampfhaft etwas anderes, um mich wieder auf anständige Gedanken zu bringen.

Mein Blick wanderte zu dem plätscherndem Wasser der Spüle. Er „bearbeitete" gerade ein Longdrinkglas. Seine langen Finger glitten im Zusammenhang mit dem Spüllappen als unschlagbares Duo in das Glas. Ich biss mir unbewusst auf meine Unterlippe. Was er wohl noch alles mit seinen Fingern anstellen könnte. Himmel, nur ich konnte in so einer Situation aus so etwas banalem eine sexuelle Vision erhalten.

Angestrengt starrte er mit seinen grünen Augen auf die Spüle und hielt nun das Glas in die Höhe, um es gegen das Licht zu halten und zu sehen, ob es auch blitzblank war. Er drehte sich genau in meine Richtung, beobachtete aber immer noch konzentriert das Glas in seiner Hand. Eine leichte Ader bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, wahrscheinlich durch die Konzentration.

Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schief, um ihn genauer beobachten zu können. Anscheinend zu auffällig, denn gleichzeitig trafen sich unsere Blicke. Er blinzelte an seinem Longdrinkglas vorbei und warf mir ein schiefes Lächeln zu was meine Knie weichwerden ließ.

„Bella, verdammt!" Ich lief rot wie eine Tomate an und ruckte mechanisch zu Rosalie rum, die mit verschränkten Armen vor mir stand und einen Fuß im Takt des Liedes, das gerade lief, auf den Boden stampften ließ. „Können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Die anderen warten bestimmt schon!" Sie rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen und griff an mir vorbei, um sich 2 Cocktailgläser zu schnappen. Ich war immer noch perplex und konnte gerade keinen anständigen Gedanken greifen. Automatisch griff ich nach dem letzten Glas, was noch auf der Theke stand, und tigerte Rose hinterher, natürlich nicht ohne noch mal einen letzten Blick über meine Schulter zu werfen und meinen Hals so lang zu strecken, dass es fast weh tat, nur um noch mal ein Blick auf IHN werfen zu können, vergebens.

Im Saal war nun schon die Hölle los. Ich befahl meinem Kopfkino endlich Ruhe zu geben und konzentrierte mich auf das hier und jetzt. Von weitem konnte ich schon unser kleines Trüppchen an einem Stehtisch in der Ecke stehen sehen. Emmett grinste Rosalie gleich an als diese mit den Cocktails angelaufen kam. Alice und Jasper unterhielten sich angeregt. Alice gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und hielt dabei den Blickkontakt zu Jasper.

Nun hatte ich mich auch durch die Menge gekämpft und gesellte mich zwischen Emmett und Jasper. Ich blickte auf mein Glas und hatte auch den Long Island Ice Tea in der Hand, den ich haben wollte.

Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen hielt ich den pinken Strohhalm fest und schürzte meine Lippen. Ich musste jetzt erst mal meine Nerven beruhigen. In einem Zug hatte ich das Glas geleert und erstaunlicherweise verzog ich keine Miene, obwohl das Zeug echt gut gemixt war.

Emmett hatte das ganze Schauspiel beobachtet und klopfte mir, für meine Begriffe etwas zu fest, auf die Schulter:

„Himmel, Bella! Willst du uns heute unter den Tisch trinken, oder was?" Er legte den Kopf schief und grinste. Ich rollte mit den Augen und versuchte den letzten Rest aus dem Glas zu bekommen indem ich noch mal kräftig an dem Strohhalm zog. Demonstrativ ließ ich das Glas auf den Tisch knallen.

Nun war auch Alice aufgefallen, dass ich hier war.

„Bella, sollen wir tanzen gehen?" Sie tippte nervös mit den Zehenspitzen auf den Boden und lächelte mich an. Nein, soviel Alkohol hatte ich noch nicht getrunken, um mich ins Getümmel zu stürzen.

Ich schnappte mir mein leeres Glas und signalisierte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass ich mir noch was zu trinken holen wollte. Ich schlängelte mich durch die wild tanzende Menge und kam dann fast an der gleichen Stelle an der Theke an wo ich auch vorhin war.

Mein Herz schlug gleich ein paar Takte schneller. Ich schloss nur kurz die Augen und hatte schon wieder dieses satte Grün im Sinn. „Was kann ich dir bringen?" Die Stimme riss mich aus den Gedanken. Ich riss die Augen auf, aber von Mr. Adonis war nichts zu sehen.

Ein Rothaariges Mädchen stand mir gegenüber. Ich guckte kurz nach links und nach rechts, aber von ihm war nichts zu sehen. Missmutig ließ ich mich auf den nächsten freien Barhocker nieder und bestellte mir wieder einen Long Island Ice Tea.

Ich stützte mich mit einer Hand auf der Theke ab, die andere umklammerte das Cocktailglas und ich ließ meinen Blick über den Saal schweifen. Es war brechend voll, so viele Menschen waren schon hier und das waren alles nur die Angestellten dieses Schiffes. Ich war etwas geplättet von der Atmosphäre. Hinten in der Ecke konnte ich sogar Rosalie und Emmett erkennen. Es sah so aus als wenn Rosalie ihn zu etwas überreden wollte. Genaueres wusste ich natürlich nicht da ich viel zu weit weg saß.

Das letzte Lied endete und sofort begann was neues. Ich spitzte die Ohren und erkannte es erst nach ein paar Takten. ( http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=3VVuMIB2hC0 ). Flo Rida mit Low. Ich beobachtete Rosalie, die nun etwas mehr in Fahrt kam. Sie zerrte an Emmett's Schulter, der sich aber dank seiner Kraft nicht einen Zentimeter vom Platz bewegte. Sie schien etwas bockig zu sein und stolzierte davon in die tanzende Menge. Aber immer noch so weit das Emmett in Sichtkontakt war. Er tat erst desinteressiert und drehte sich demonstrativ zu Jasper und Alice rum.

Doch nun begann Rosalies Show. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Sie begann, sich äußerst reizvoll zu bewegen. Sie ließ ihre Hüften leicht kreisen. Drehte sich umher und ließ Emmett ihren Hintern begutachten. Der widerrum konnte nicht anders und starrte wie gebannt auf Rosalie's Einlage. Sie wackelte leicht mit ihrem Hintern, ging dabei langsam in die Hocke, um dann wieder hochzuschießen und weiter mit den Augen zu flirten. Sie schenkte Emmett einen Kussmund und zeigte mit den Finger auf ihn, um ihn danach zu sich zu dirigieren. Der gehorchte auf's Wort. Wie ein Hund an der Leine ließ er sich zu Rosalie ziehen. Ich musste mir den Mund mit einer Hand zuhalten damit ich nicht laut los prustete.

„Was ist denn so lustig?" grüne Augen fixierten mich und in dem Moment, wo ich realisierte WER mich da angesprochen hatte, verflog mein Lachen und ich versuchte nur krampfhaft, nicht rot anzulaufen und vor allem in kein Schlamassel hineinzutreten. Er versuchte, meinem Blick zu folgen, um zu sehen was denn so lustig war. Aber anscheinend konnte er es nicht richtig lokalisieren und blickte mich dann wieder fragend an.

„Öhm, nichts spannendes!" Entgegnete ich ihm. Er schaute auf mein Glas und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst du was Neues zu trinken haben?!" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das mein Glas schon wieder leer war und ich noch nicht mal ansatzweise was in meinem Schädel fühlte. Es musste also härteres Geschütz aufgefahren werden. Nur was? Ich lauschte kurz der neuen Musik und wusste sofort was ich jetzt brauchte: http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=l_afVOiNThI

TEQUILA

Mein Fuß tippte unwillkürlich den Takt des Liedes mit als ich ihm sagte, dass er mir doch bitte einen Tequila bringen sollte. Keine 10 Minuten später hatte ich 6 Tequila intus und mein neuester Lieblingsbarkeeper war schon wieder verschwunden. Was mich tierisch ankotzte. Er hatte mir einen gegeben und war dann wieder im Niemandsland verschwunden. Ich war etwas frustriert. Kaum hatte ich beschlossen, James etwas vergessen zu wollen, kommt einem da so ein Traumtyp vor die Nase, von dem ich nicht mal einen Namen wusste und der mir trotzdem schon im Kopf rumgeisterte.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, auch weitere Tequila später hatte ich das Bedürfnis, mich etwas zu erleichtern. Als ich mich schwungvoll vom Barhocker erhob bemerkte ich das der scheiß Alkohol endlich seine Wirkung zeigte. Es war mir auch egal wo sexy Barkeeper sich aufhielt. Soll er doch sonst wie hin. Ich musste erst mal Pipi.

Nachdem ich die Toilette gefunden hatte und mir mit kaltem Wasser erst mal etwas Abhilfe in Bezug auf meiner Trunkenheit verschafft hatte, schlenderte ich wieder gemütlich in den Saal. Ich schielte kurz auf meine Armbanduhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon zu später Stunde war, das heißt es war schon Halb 1 durch. Ich aber fühlte mich topfit und wollte jetzt endlich die Tanzfläche mit irgendwem stürmen. Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen, um irgendwem in dem Getümmel zu erkennen.

„Ach hier bist du Bella!" Eine Hand streifte meine Schulter und ich blickte in Jaspers grinsendes Gesicht. „Wir haben schon überlegt wo du sein könntest! Naja, jetzt hab ich dich gefunden, lass uns zu den anderen gehen, die Mädels sind dahinten am tanzen..."

http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=9g-1NRN8srY

Nun hatte ich die Mädels auch entdeckt und quietschte vergnügt als das Lied anfing. Ich tänzelte auf Zehenspitzen durch die Menge, um bei den Mädels anzukommen. Rosalie grinste mich an, nur Alice blickte irritiert auf mich nieder. Ich schaute an mir herunter, hatte ich irgendwo Klopapier hängen oder warum glotzte sie mich so an? Oh, erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich Jasper die ganze Zeit Händchenhaltend hinter mir her geschleppt hatte.

Hatte ich etwas nicht mitbekommen? Alice` Augen funkelten. Die kleinen blauen Sprenkler in ihrer Iris tanzten wild hin und her. War es Eifersucht? Ich war den ganzen Abend nicht da gewesen. Vielleicht hatten sie sich in der Zeit näher kennen gelernt und vielleicht schlug Alice' Herz bei dem Gedanken an Jasper genauso schnell wie meins bei meinem Barkeeper. Ich ließ Jaspers Hand los und versuchte, die Situation etwas zu retten. Ich mochte Jasper, aber mehr auch nicht, ich wäre froh, wenn er und Alice zusammen kämen. Wo ich sie beide jetzt so zusammen sah, wären sie das perfekte Paar.

Sie die kleine quirlige Allrounderin. Er der stille Musiker. Sie würden sich ideal ergänzen. Ich seufzte einmal tief und merkte wie mich alle wieder anstarrten. Ich schob Jasper langsam und unauffällig zu Alice rüber, um die Aufmerksamkeit von mir abzuwenden. Eine Weile bewegten sich unsere Körper wild zur Musik und Emmett versorgte uns mit Getränken So hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit, sich vor'm Tanzen zu drücken. Und gerade als ich so richtig in Fahrt kam stoppte der DJ die Musik.

Herrgott war ich stinkig, ich wollte tanzen. Gerade wenn ich schon mal Lust verspürte, meine Glieder zu bewegen, dann soll dieser Arsch von DJ nicht einfach die Musik stoppen. Der laute Bass hatte meinen Ohrmuscheln ordentlich zugesetzt, ich hörte alles nur gedämpft. Auf einmal gröhlten alle um mich herum und ich wusste gar nicht warum auch Rosalie klatschte freudig in die Hände nahm mich an die Hand und zerrte mich durch die Menge. Ich stieß in meinem Zustand etliche Leute an, schaute dabei aber immer ausweichend nach unten und nuschelte ein „T'schuldigung". Nach gefühlten etlichen Minuten dachte ich wir wären endlich da wo Rose hinwollte, aber denkste. Sie wechselte nur die Richtung. Sie schlug eine scharfe Linkskurve ein, mit der ich aber nicht zurecht kam. Ich stolperte über meine Zehenspitze, kam ins straucheln und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen jemanden.

„Hoppla..." Ich krallte meine Fingernägel in den Oberarm meines Gegenübers und versuchte, trotz Koordinationsschwierigkeiten mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Vergeblich! Ich plumpste auf den Hosenboden. Peinlich, Peinlich... Eine helfende Hand kam mir zu Hilfe. Es war aber nicht Rosalies. Es war eine männliche Hand. Ich kam schwungvoll wieder auf beide Beine. Mein Kopf gefiel das „Karussellfahren" nicht so, aber der sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen. Meine Knie wollten auch direkt den Dienst einstellen. Ich stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor „meinem" Barkeeper. Diesmal trug er aber zivil. Aber diese Augen würde ich immer wieder erkennen. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein schwarz/grünes Hemd, was er am Kragen aufgeknöpft hatte. Seine Haare luden zum hineingreifen ein. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um gerade etwas zu sagen, als Rosalie wieder meine Hand ergriff und mich erbarmungslos weiter schliff. Über die Schulter erhaschte ich noch ein verdutztes Lächeln und verschwand dann in der Menge.

„Sag mal Rose, was soll das eigentlich, wieso schleifst du mich durch den halben Saal?" Ich blaffte sie an. Sie grinste nur verschwörerisch und zeigte auf das Schild neben dem DJ Pult wo wir gerade standen. Ich riss meine Augen auf und wusste sofort was sie vor hatte. Karaoke!

„Niemals Rosalie Hale! Abgelehnt!" Ich schüttelte protestierend den Kopf, wusste aber innerlich schon, dass ich mich nicht wehren konnte! Wenn sie sich erst mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wurde das auch durchgesetzt. Also trug sie etwas in die Liste ein und sagte dann grinsend zu mir: „In 10 Minuten bist du dran!" Hatte ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Ich sollte singen, ALLEINE?? Mein Herz plumpste 10 Etagen nach unten. Ich blickte mich entsetzt um und sah das viel zu viele Menschen hier waren. Und vor allem. ER war auch da und würde mich hören. Wo war das nächste Loch wo ich mich drin verbuddeln konnte?

Der DJ winkte mir zu und ich wusste das würde mein Untergang sein. Ich versuchte, nur nicht über die Stufen der Treppe zu stolpern, die den Weg zur Hölle zeichneten. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und gab mir mein Folterinstrument. Er ließ in seinem Computer den Zufallsgenerator starten und ich wartete gebannt welches Lied für mich bereit stand. Er grinste in sich hinein als der den Titel sah und ich streckte meinen Hals, um zu erkennen WAS es war.

Doch bevor ich mich versah schnappte der DJ mein Mikro und räusperte sich kurz: „Also Ladies und Gentleman, Bella - Mausi hat ein wundervolles Lied „gezogen", aber leider braucht sie dafür noch einen Mann. Und der nächste männliche Teilnehmer auf meiner Liste ist..." Er blickte auf seine Liste „Edward.. ääääh Cullen!" Ich hörte nur ein Männergegröhle aus der Menge. Der Spot blendete mich aber zu sehr, um zu erkennen was da vor sich ging. Der DJ reichte mir wieder mein Mikrofon. So hatte ich wenigstens etwas an das ich mich klammern konnte. Mein Blick fiel nach rechts und als ob es noch schlimmer kommen konnte, stolperte Mr. Bronzehaar auf die Bühne und sah wenig begeistert aus. Anscheinend tat er das hier auch nicht freiwillig. Als er meinen Blick erwiderte meinte ich, ein klitzekleines Lächeln auf den Lippen gesehen zu haben. Seine Augen funkelten auf einmal. Ich konnte mich gar nicht konzentrieren und war einfach nur froh, wenn es vorbei war.

Ich starrte auf den Monitor und sendete ein Stoßgebet noch oben das ich das Lied wenigstens kannte. Immerhin damit wurde ich belohnt. Der Takt ging los und die Menge brüllte. Verdammte Scheiße!

http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=gyUWkQj0Q_U

Edward, so schien mein Barkeeper wohl zu heißen, grinste einmal spitzbübisch, schob sich sein Hemd von der Schulter und stand nun wie John Travolta in schwarzem T-Shirt persönlich vor mir. Ich betete das ich dieses Lied überleben würde.

"_I got chills._

_They're multiplyin'._

_And I'm losin' control._

_'Cause the power_

_you're supplyin',_

_it's electrifyin'! "_

Seine Stimme ließ mich aufhorchen. Nein, der Typ konnte nicht nur verdammt gut aussehen, verdammt gute Cocktails machen, NEIN er konnte auch noch singen. Womit hatte ich das verdient. So blamierte ich mich noch weiter. Bei jeder Zeile, die er sang, schaute er mich an und bewegte leicht seine Hüfte hin und her.

Nun war ich wohl an der Reihe. Der Alkohol bewirkte aber immerhin, dass ich nicht wie eine Tomate anlief, und da er nun vor mir stand wurde ich auch mutiger. Ich schlenderte ihm entgegen. Auf in den Kampf!

"_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true"_

Ich stupste ihn leicht zur Seite als ich sang und ging einmal um ihn herum. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Er blinzelte mich geschockt an. Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm kurzzeitig bevor er mir das umwerfendste Lächeln überhaupt schenkte.

"_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do."_

Er tänzelte um mich rum. Ich war gerade in meiner kleinen Seifenblase und vergaß völlig die ganzen Leute um uns herum. Es gab nur uns beide in diesen Moment.

"_You're the one that I want.  
oh,oh, ooh, honey.  
The one that I want.  
oh,oh,ooh, honey.  
The one that I want  
oh,oh, oooooh  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed."_

Der Refrain glitt mir nur so über die Lippen. Wir beide tänzelten über die Bühne, umkreisten uns, tanzten miteinander, Rücken an Rücken, es war alles irgendwie vertraut.

Edward ließ sich rücklings auf den Boden fallen als wir am Ende der 2. Strophe angekommen waren. Ich stellte triumphierend einen meiner lilafarbenen Pumps auf seinen Bauch und grinste. Mit Ihm war alles so einfach.

Die letzten Klänge unserer Stimmen erklangen und er nahm wie selbstverständlich meine Hand. Mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus und meine Atmung versagte. Ich stand da, ohne Sauerstoffzufuhr und ohne klaren Gedanken und wurde aus meiner Seifenblase gerissen, die mit großem Knall platzte. Der Applaus holte mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Edward ließ meine Hand wieder los und ich musste mir in Erinnerung rufen wie man noch mal gescheit atmet.

* * *

Drückt bitte den Button und lasst ne kleine feine Review da, bitte :)


	4. Chapter 4

„Bella, Atme gefälligst!" Meine Kopfstimme meldete sich zu Wort und ich nahm einen tiefen Zug Sauerstoff in mir auf. Verdammt, das war das schärfste Nicht – Scharfe was ich je erlebt habe.

Ich blinzelte dem Scheinwerferlicht entgegen und versuchte, die Sternchen auf meiner Pupille weg zu bekommen. Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach links und nach rechts schweifen, doch von Mr. Travolta war nichts mehr zu sehen. Das Adrenalin schoss immer noch durch meine Venen und ließ meinen Kreislauf pulsieren. Der Alkoholpegel tat sein übriges.

Ich stolperte die Treppe hinunter. Hoffentlich hatte Edward das nicht gesehen. Wie peinlich. Wo war er eigentlich auf einmal? Fand er es so Scheiße? War ich zu aufdringlich? Ich hatte alles vermasselt!

Ich wurde von 2 kräftigen Armen aufgefangen. Ich sah in Jaspers grinsendes Gesicht. Natürlich lief ich gleich knallrot an. Oh man, 1. Vorsatz: „Kein Alkohol mehr auf dem Schiff!"

Ich löste mich aus seinen Armen und suchte den Raum nach den anderen ab. Rosalie und Emmett kamen gröhlend auf uns zu.

„Bella. Heilige Scheiße. Was war DAS bitte? Du warst so heiß!" Emmett klopfte anerkennend auf meine Schulter während er sich gleichzeitig von Rosalie einen strafenden Blick einfing.

Ich lächelte verlegen und Rosalie umarmte mich schnell: „Du warst echt der Hammer! Aber bei dem Typen als John Travolta würde jedes Mädel schwach werden!" Sie flüsterte es nur in mein Ohr und als ich wieder in ihr Gesicht sah, entblößte sie ihre perfekten Zähne und das Blut schoss wieder direkt in meinen Kopf.

„Ach, mein Alkoholpegel hat sich ein bisschen zuviel in den Vordergrund gedrängt! Normal wäre ich nie so abgegangen! Wirklich!" Ich hob entschuldigend meine beiden Hände in die Höhe und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

Emmett wirbelte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse und hielt mir ein Schnapsglas entgegen. Ich roch dran und mein Magen rumorte gehörig. Nicht schon wieder Tequila!

„Ach komm Bella, Du Teufelsbraut! Einer geht noch!" Er grinste vor sich hin, reichte mir ein Stück Zitrone und schaute mich herausfordernd mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte wohl entschieden zu laut. Emmett griff nach meiner Hand, streckte seine Zunge heraus und leckte mir einmal über den Handrücken.

Ich zog angewidert die Nase kraus doch Emmett ließ sich nicht beirren, schüttete mir Salz auf die angefeuchtete Stelle und ließ dann triumphierend meinen Arm wieder los.

Rosalie drängelte sich zwischen uns und ihre Augen funkelten. Sie sah zuerst von Emmett zu mir und dann wieder zurück, griff nach dem Salzstreuer und postierte sich direkt vor Emmett. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Rose hob den Arm und dirigierte Emmett mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich. Sie nahm seinen Arm und zog langsam und ziemlich sexy eine feuchte Spur über seinen Handrücken und streute dann Salz darüber. Mit einem lauten Knall stellte sie den Salzstreuer auf den Tisch neben uns ab und reichte uns unsere mit Tequila gefüllten Schnapsgläser.

Emmett versuchte krampfhaft lässig zu wirken.

In seinem Inneren brodelte es aber sichtlich. Das er nicht sabbernd vor Rosalie kniete und sie anflehte mit hoch auf sein Zimmer zu kommen war wirklich alles.

„Lass uns Brüderschaft trinken!" Rosalie stemmte einen Arm in ihre Seite und blickte Emmett herausfordernd an. Dem fiel die Kinnlade fast auf den Boden, aber keine Sekunde später breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Ich beobachtete das Schauspiel schmunzelnd.

Rosalie stellte sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und verschränkte ihren Arm mit dem von Emmett. Er schlürfte aus seinem Glas und sie aus ihrem.

Danach nahm sie sein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte ihm einen ganz leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Er zog eine Schnute, weil er sich wohl mehr erhofft hatte, und sie grinste ihn nur an, weil sie ihn mal wieder gelinkt hatte.

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und kippte mir dann meinen Tequila runter. Oh man, das war wirklich zuviel. Ich trinke heute gar nichts mehr.

Mein Kopf begann sich nun zu Wort zu melden. Er brummte und ratterte vor sich hin und auch mein Magen rebellierte so langsam gegen den Alkoholgenuss. Ich schaute auf meine Armbanduhr und es war mittlerweile 3:45h und morgen durfte ich um 12h anfangen zu arbeiten.

Jasper stand direkt neben mir und deutete meine Geste genau richtig: „Ist schon ziemlich spät, huh? Ich muss Gott sei Dank erst morgen Abend wieder ran. Zum großen Begrüßungsdinner. Im Anzug und Krawatte zu klassischer Musik am Klavier. Bin mal gespannt wie's die restlichen Tage wird. Habe nur für Morgen ein Motto erhalten was ich an Musik spielen soll, die restlichen Tage muss ich morgen nach Feierabend erfragen."

„Du hast es gut, ich fange morgen um 12 Uhr an. Dann kurze Lagebesprechung was ich diese Woche alles machen muss, was an Veranstaltungen ansteht, die ich fotografisch begleiten muss, und dann beginnt der Ernst des Lebens hier!" Bei den letzten Worten musste ich ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Der Alkohol benebelte langsam meine Sinne und ich wurde schlagartig müde.

„Weißt du wo Alice iiiiiist?" Das letzte Wort wurde von einem Gähnen übertönt. Ich legte meine Hand auf meinen Mund und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sie hatte sich glaube ich schon hingelegt!" Jasper zog seine Stirn etwas kraus. „Ich bring dich eben hoch in euer Zimmer, okay?" Ich nickte dankend und schlummerte schon etwas vor mich hin. Er legte fürsorglich den Arm um meine Schulter und ich lehnte mich gleich an sein Schulterblatt, das durchaus Kopfkissen-Qualitäten aufwies. Im Fahrstuhl zu unserer Etage konnte ich meine Müdigkeit kaum noch verbergen. Mein Kopf ruhte immer noch an Jaspers Schulter und ich fühlte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem auf meinem Haar.

Als das „Pling" des Fahrstuhls ertönte wurde mir klar: Gleich war ich endlich in meinem Bett.

„Jasper, vielen, vielen Dank das du mich noch hier hoch gebracht hast, sonst wäre ich womöglich im Sitzen im Fahrstuhl eingeschlafen!" Ich umarmte ihn freudestrahlend und klopfte noch mal kurz auf seinen Rücken. Dann kramte ich den Zimmerschlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche und winkte ihm noch einmal zu.

Er stand da, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans gestopft. Sein blau/grünes Hemd, das er trug, war bis zu den Ellbogen aufgeknöpft. Seine schwarzen Nikes hatte er an den Fußfesseln übereinander geschlagen und lässig an der Wand gelehnt.( .com/jasper/set?id=16340291 )

Er stand da als wenn er noch auf etwas warten wollte. Ich nuschelte ein „Gute Nacht" und schloss dann die Tür auf, die quietschend aufging.

Er grinste ein etwas deprimiertes Grinsen, machte auf den Absatz kehrt und stolzierte auf den Fahrstuhl zu.

Ich schloss so leise wie möglich die Tür, um Alice nicht aufzuwecken, streifte mir meine Schuhe von den Füßen und torkelte so leise wie möglich auf Zehenspitzen ins Badezimmer. Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür, ich glitt durch den kleinen Türschlitz und tapste zum Waschbecken. Langsam ließ ich warmes Wasser ins Becken laufen und verschloss den Stöpsel damit es drinnen blieb.

Ich stützte mich mit beiden Händen auf den Beckenrand auf und schaute auf mein eigenes Spiegelbild. Mein Lidschatten war leicht verschmiert, der Gloss lag nicht mehr auf meinen Lippen und meine Haare sahen leicht zersaust aus. Wie nach einer richtigen Partynacht halt. Ich ließ den Abend noch mal kurz in meinem Kopf Revue passieren. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ etwas Wasser über meine Handgelenke laufen. Den ganzen Abend über lief ich Edward über den Weg. Erst als wir gerade angekommen waren und ich die Cocktails besorgte. Dann als Rosalie mich zum Singen geschleppt hat, ich fast vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen wäre, weil ich mich nicht mehr halten konnte, und dann als wir beide oben auf der Bühne standen.

Ich ertappte mich selber dabei wie ich das Lied leise vor mich hin summte und ein wohliges Lächeln sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Ich stellte den Wasserhahn ab, schnappte mir einen weichen Waschlappen und wusch mir dann mein Gesicht.

Edward

Schon allein dieser Name ließ meinen Puls gleich auf 180 springen. Wie bekloppt muss man eigentlich sein. Man nimmt sich vor möglichst weit weg von der Männerwelt zu sein und dann? Dann trifft man gleich am ersten Abend den umwerfendsten, charmantesten, gutaussehendsten, grünäugigsten Kerl, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Ich Depp. Bestimmt hatte er ne Freundin, so wie er nun mal aussah.  
Ich blickte wieder auf mein Spiegelbild und sah mich an. Ich hatte meine Unterlippe fast vollständig eingesogen und kaute darauf rum. Meine braunen, runden Bambiaugen sahen traurig aus. Jetzt machte ich mir schon Gedanken über einen Kerl von dem ich nur den Namen kannte und sonst gar nichts und ließ mich sogar von ihm in meiner Laune runterziehen.

Verdammt, Bella, reiß dich zusammen. Du lässt dir nicht von noch einem Kerl das hier alles versauen!

Meine Finger glitten in die Schublade unterhalb des Waschbeckens und griffen sich eine große Haarbürste. Ich würde mir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken über Edward machen. Am Besten wäre es sogar, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr sehen würde. Jawohl.

Ich stöhnte leise auf als ich die vielen kleinen Knoten aus meinem Haar zu entfernen versuchte. Nach 5 Minuten Höllenqualen gab ich entnervt auf, schnappte mir ein Haargummi und steckte mir meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz hoch.

Ich ließ meine Jeans über den Wäschekorb hängen und auch mein Top legte ich darüber. Ich griff mir das Shirt, das ich mit ins Bad genommen hatte, und zog es über. Es war immer noch viel zu groß. Trotz der ganzen Jahre, in denen ich es besessen hatte.

Ich erinnerte mich noch an den Tag als mein Dad es mir geschenkt hatte. Ich war 12, er und meine Mom waren getrennt seit ein paar Wochen und ich wollte mich nicht von meinem Vater trennen nachdem wundervollen Wochenende, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten. Ich heulte wie ein kleines Kind. Er verschwand für einen kurzen Moment in sein Schlafzimmer und kam dann mit einem Shirt wieder. Er sagte, wenn es mir schlecht gehen würde und ich Abends nicht schlafen könne, dann soll ich dieses T-Shirt anziehen und immer dran denken, dass er mich so lieb hätte und immer auf mich aufpassen würde. Es war ein altes Footballshirt meines Großvaters, der ein erfolgreicher Spieler gewesen war. Kurz vor seinem Tod schenkte er es meinem Vater und nun war ich anscheinend an der Reihe es zu bekommen.

Erst Jahre später wurde mir klar was für ein großes Geschenk er mir damit machte. Ich liebte dieses Shirt und wenn ich können würde, würde ich es jeden Tag tragen.

Ich wischte mir noch schnell eine Träne aus meinen Augenwinkeln und schlich dann auf Zehenspitzen wieder nach draußen. Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür und versuchte, im Dunkeln mein Bett zu erwischen. Auf einmal raschelte es kurz und Alice knippste das Licht an.

„Du brauchst hier nicht so im Dunkeln rumzuschleichen, ich kann eh nicht schlafen!" seufzte sie. Ich schaute mich um und bemerkte, dass ich auf den Weg in die komplett falsche Richtung war. Wie dumm. Ich schüttelte meine Bettdecke auf und ließ mich mit einem lauten Stöhnen ins Bett fallen.

„Wieso bist du schon so früh ins Bett, Alice?" Ich stützte mich auf meinem Ellbogen ab und ließ mein Kinn auf meine Hand ab.

„Ach, ich muss morgen schon um 10h loslegen und hab Einsatzbesprechung bezüglich der Yogakurse! Hach ja...." Sie erhob ihren Oberkörper und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf's Bett. Ihr gelber Schlafpyjama blitzte unter der schneeweißen Bettdecke auf.

„Sonst noch was? Du scheinst irgendwie was auf dem Herzen zu haben?" Ich blickte sie fragend an und ließ mich gleichzeitig auf den Bauch rollen um sie besser ansehen zu können.

„Ach, nichts, es ist schon gut, Bella!" Sie winkte ab und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie war denn der Abend noch so?"

„Alice! Dir scheint doch was auf der Zunge zu brennen, also leg mal bitte los!" Langsam wurde ich etwas genervt.

Sie druckste etwas herum bis sie anfing: „Du und Jasper, ihr versteht euch gut, oder?"

Ich verstand nicht ganz: „Ja klar verstehen wir uns gut! Immerhin werden wir wohl zusammen arbeiten müssen an den Abenden, da ist es ganz gut, dass man gut miteinander klar kommt!"

Sie seufzte und blickte mir tief in die Augen: „Bella, ich mein das etwas anders. Rosalie und Emmett verstehen sich auch „gut" wenn du verstehst was ich meine!" Sie ließ sich plumpsend wieder auf den Rücken nieder. „Ach vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe!" versuchte sie das Gespräch noch zu beenden.

Und auf einmal machte es klick in meinem Kopf.

„Ohhhh, Alice! Du magst ihn? Du bist eifersüchtig auf mich? Himmel, Pass auf Mausi, Ich mag Jasper, Ja! Ich mag ihn wirklich gerne! Aber nicht so wie du. Er ist mehr mein bester Kumpel Freund, verstehst du?" Ich versuchte die Situation etwas zu entschärfen. Aber ich sagte auch die Wahrheit, ich mochte Jasper wirklich gerne, aber eben nur als Freund. Dazu schwirrte mir Edward viel zu sehr durch den Kopf. Sollte ich ihr das sagen um meiner Aussage noch mehr Wahrhaftigkeit einzubauen?

Nein, lieber nicht. Ich hatte vorhin beschlossen das auf sich beruhen zu lassen und mich nur auf meinen Job zu konzentrieren.

„Ok, das beruhigt mich etwas. Als ihr vorhin Händchen haltend von der Toilette kamt war ich etwas, hmm sagen wir irritiert, weil ich das überhaupt nicht von euch beiden erwartet hätte!"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich unsere Zimmertür und Rosalie kam herein.

"Mädels, ihr seid ja noch wach? Gott, wie spät ist es, ich muss schlafen! Ich hab morgen um 10 Lagebesprechung in der Lobby!"

Sie pfefferte ihre Pumps in die Ecke und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihre Haare waren leicht verzaust und ihr roter Lippenstift war leicht verschmiert. Ich hatte eine „schlimme" Vorahnung was passiert war, aber das würde bis morgen warten können.

Ich knipste meine Nachttischlampe aus. „Gute Nacht Mädels! War ein toller Abend mit euch!" Auch Alice wünschte uns angenehme Träume und Rosalie huschte noch schnell ins Bad bis auch sie sich in die Bettdecke kuschelte und es dunkel wurde, weil nun auch die letzte Nachttischlampe erlosch.

Ich grübelte noch eine zeitlang über Alice nach. Hatte sie wirklich ein Auge auf Jasper geworfen oder wollte sie aus anderen Gründen nicht, dass er und ich eventuell was miteinander hatten. Wie ich schon sagte wollte ich nichts von ihm. Viel mehr war ich an jemand anderen interessiert, der aber sofort aus meinem Kopf gestrichen werden musste. Ich wälzte mich ein paar Mal noch hin und her. Das letzte Mal als ich auf die Uhr sah war es 5:10 Uhr und danach glitt auch ich endlich in den Schlaf.

_Ein Piepsen weckte mich aus meinen Träumen. Ich rieb mir verschlafen die Augen und hörte wie der nervige Wecker endlich Ruhe gab. „Guten Morgen!" Hörte ich nur und war prompt hellwach. Das war eine männliche Stimme neben mir. Eine verdammt sexy männliche Stimme, die sich immer näher an mein Ohr vorkämpfte._  
_„Gut geschlafen?" säuselte Edward in mein Ohr. Ich war willenlos als sein heißer Atem mein Ohrläppchen sanft liebkoste. Ich hörte die Bettdecke rascheln und Edward noch näher an mich ran rutschen. Sein nackter Oberkörper berührte meine Schulter. Verspielt drückte er mir einen Kuss darauf und blickte zu mir hoch._

_Seine grünen Augen funkelten, obwohl einzelne wirre Haarsträhnen versuchten, sie zu verdecken. Seine Hand schob sich unter mein Haar und griff in meinen Nacken. Seine Lippen wanderten unaufhörlich über mein Schlüsselbein, hinauf zu meinem Kinn bis hin zu meinem Ohrläppchen. Ich schloss die Augen als er leicht hineinbiss und mir entglitt ein leises Stöhnen. Auf dem Nachttischschrank erblickte ich, nachdem ich meine Lider wieder öffnete, eine rote Rose. Ich schaute zu Edward rüber: „Ist die für mich?"_

_Er grinste breit: „Die habe ich dir doch gestern Abend schon mitgebracht, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir! Denn ich werde dir in nächste Zeit wohl öfters welche mitbringen!"_

_Ich schaute ihn etwas irritiert an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was sein Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ._

_„Bella" Wie er schon meinen Namen aussprach. Ich kochte jetzt schon vor Leidenschaft. Seine Lippen rückten wieder bedrohlich nahe zu meinem Ohr. Er flüsterte jetzt nur noch: „Jedes Mal wenn ich dir eine Rose mitbringe und dir schenke, werde ich dich dazu bringen, meinen Namen die ganze Nacht zu rufen!" Mein Atem setzte kurzzeitig aus und ich musste seine Worte erst mal begreifen. „Du hörst richtig Bella, Ich werde dich verwöhnen und vögeln für jede Rose, die du von mir bekommst!"_

Piiiep, Piiiep, Piiiep......

Ich schreckte hoch. Der Wecker klingelte und ich war schweißgebadet. Ich hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und tastete ganz langsam links neben mir. Nichts! Ich blinzelte langsam durch meine Lider. Ok, ich war alleine in meinem Bett. Von der anderen Seite des Zimmers hörte ich nur ein Kichern. Alice war schon aufgestanden und hatte mich wohl beobachtet.

„Bella, was wird das?" Sie konnte sich ein Lachen immer noch nicht verkneifen und prustete auf einmal kräftig los. Sie wich gekonnt dem fliegenden Kissen von Rosalie aus und kicherte weiter vor sich hin.

„Schlechter Traum, würde ich sagen!" Ich konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass ich gerade einen verdammt heißen Traum von Edward Cullen, dem Barkeeper, hatte.

„Rosalie, beweg deinen Arsch, in einer halben Stunde müssen wir 2 Süßen los!" Alice schmiss das Kissen zurück auf Rosalie und ich war einen Moment lang nicht Mittelpunkt des Geschehens und konnte meine Gedanken ordnen. Bitte was war das für ein Traum? Isabella Swan. Seit wann hast du so versaute Träume?

Seitdem ich Mr. „Ich-bin-heißer-als-Chilli" gesehen habe!

Argh, wie ich innere Stimmen hasse!

Weil sie immer Recht haben!

Ich rollte mit den Augen und setzte meine Füße schwungvoll auf den Boden. Mein Schädel brummte schon gewaltig. Ich tapste zum Tisch und schnappte mir die Aspirin, die schon parat lagen. Ich nahm eine aus der Verpackung und mit einem Zisch öffnete sich die Wasserflasche. Ich stopfte mir die Tablette in den Mund und nahm einen riesigen Schluck Wasser.

„Bella, wenn ich soviel getrunken hätte wie du gestern, dann würde ich heute den ganzen Tag leidend im Bett liegen bleiben und mich von Emmett versorgen lassen!" Rosalie stand neben mir fertig gestylt und grinste.

Ich hustete einmal kräftig weil ich mich am Wasser verschluckt hatte. „Du und Emmett, huh? Geht da was?"  
Sie winkte mit den Händen ab: „Ich genieße und schweige!" Sie lachte und nun kam Alice aus dem Bad, auch fertig gemacht. Sie trug eine weiße, enge Jeans und ein kurzärmeliges T-Shirt. Dazu weiße Sneaker. Arbeitskleidung halt. Rosalie war heute auch etwas legerer gekleidet. Sie trug eine Jeans Capri-Hose, dazu ein weißes langärmliges Long-sleeve und passende Ballerinas.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch kurz und huschten dann auch schon zur Tür raus.

Alice hatte Kaffe gekocht. Das roch ich sofort. Ich schnappte mir eine große Tasse aus unserer kleinen Küche und genehmigte mir bevor ich duschen ging noch eine Portion Kaffee.

Ich hatte noch gut 2 Stunden Zeit bevor ich mich mit meinem Leiter Aro treffen sollte. Er war schon etwas freakig drauf. Er hatte lange, braune Haare und hatte die irrwitzigsten Klamotten an. Aber er war total nett und hatte mir sofort das „Du" angeboten. Wir haben immer am Anfang der Woche ein Meeting, wo wir den ganzen Wochenplan für mich abklären und generell die Aufträge, Aufgaben und Arbeitszeiten für die nächsten 7 Tage klären.

Ich stieg unter die Dusche und spülte meinen Kater weg. Die Tablette schien zu wirken und ich fühlte mich nun auch frisch und munter für meinen ersten richtigen Arbeitstag. Ich kramte in meinen Kleiderschrank und wusste gar nicht so recht was ich anziehen sollte. Dresscode gab es ja für Fotografen nicht wirklich. Da musste ich Aro noch mal drauf ansprechen.

Ich entschied mich für ein schlichtes Schwarz-Gold-Outfit. Eine kurze Jeans-Shorts, ein schwarzes Top und schwarz/goldene Römersandalen. Dazu passend holte ich aus meinem Schmuckkästchen eine goldene Kette raus die ich mal vor Jahren auf meinem Parisurlaub gekauft hatte. Meine Haare stupfte ich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und ließ an der Seite einige Strähnen heraushängen.

Ich schminkte mich nur dezent. Etwas Grundierung, leichte Smokey-Eyes mit einem Kajalstift gezaubert und Rouge auf den Wangen. Fertig war ich.

Ich schielte auf meine Armbanduhr und sah das ich noch eine Stunde Zeit hatte bis ich im Studio sein musste. Ich schnappte mir mein Mobiltelefon, mein Portemonnaie, Schlüssel, Terminplaner und Kaugummis und verließ dann das Zimmer, um mich noch mal ein bisschen umzusehen und zu schauen, wo die anderen alle abgeblieben sind.

Als erstes sah ich Alice, die gerade bei Rosalie im Kosmetikraum war. Der Raum war nur durch eine Glastür zur „Aussenwelt" getrennt. Ich klopfte vorsichtig an und Rosalie winkte mich direkt rein.

„Hey Süße, du siehst ja toll aus! Ich will auch wieder Farbe tragen, aber Weiß ist ja nun mal vorgeschrieben!" Sie seufzte laut.

„Ihr Tratschtanten! Habt ihr nichts zum Arbeiten?" giggelte ich. Alice winkte ab: „Mein Yoga-Kurs beginnt erst heute Nachmittag. Vorher hab ich auch keine Physio-Termine. Also ich habe Freizeit!"

Ich schaute zu Rosalie rüber, die mich angrinste und auf ihre Uhr tippte: „Pause!" Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein! Mein nächster Kosmetiktermin kommt erst in einer halben Stunde. Die machen das hier mit Terminen. Es hängen überall Flyer aus, wo man sich eintragen kann für den nächsten Tag, und wir hängen dann eine Liste mit der Abfolge der Termine morgens aus. Damit ich planen kann und die Leute planen können. Das ist echt ne gute Sache!" Rosalie kritzelte noch schnell etwas in ihr Notiz-Buch bevor sie wieder aufblickte und von Alice zu mir und wieder zurück blickte. „Mädels, wie lange müsst ihr heute arbeiten? Sollen wir einen Mädelsabend machen? Nur wir 3 auf unserem Zimmer, ohne Kerle?"

Alice verzog den Mund und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe: „Heute könnte ich! Morgen aber leider nicht! Was ist mit dir Bella?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab noch gar keine Ahnung was ansteht. Ich hab gleich erst Meeting. Aber ich denke ich muss heute wohl länger, weil heute ja sozusagen Begrüßungsabend ist und ich mit Sicherheit beim Dinner und danach noch Bilder machen muss, aber ich sag euch auf jeden Fall Bescheid, Ok?"

Ein Blick auf die Uhr in Rosalies Raum verriet mir das es jetzt doch schon kurz vor 12 war und ich mich langsam auf den Weg machen sollte. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von meinen Mädels und schlenderte los.

Als ich gerade auf den Weg zu Aro`s Büro war kam mir Emmett entgegen – im Sportdress –

„Hey Bella, naaa, wieder nüchtern?" begrüßte er mich direkt und streckte seine Arme aus, um mich zu Umarmen. Ich boxte ihn leicht auf die Brust und er sackte zusammen als wenn ich ihn zusammen geschlagen hätte. Ich grinste triumphierend.

„Emmi, war schön dich zu sehen, aber ich muss jetzt los. Ich hab Besprechung. Aber Rosalie hat bestimmt Zeit für einen Quicki!" Ich lachte laut auf und Emmett entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Ich winkte ihm noch schnell zu und verschwand dann in der immer größer werdenden Menge. Langsam aber sicher kamen alle Gäste an und heute Abend sollte es dann auch losgehen zu unserem ersten Punkt. Montego Bay. Die Drittgrößte Insel der Karibik.

Ich schlängelte mich durch die ganzen Besucher, Kinder, Koffer, Taschen durch und erreichte pünktlich das Büro von Aro. Zaghaft klopfte ich an und er ließ sofort ein freundliches „Herein!" von sich. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat das riesige Büro.

„Bella! Schön das du so pünktlich bist! Ich dachte zwischen den ganzen Touris verläufst du dich!" Sein Lachen erhallte den Raum und ich stimmte mit ein.

„Nein, nein, ich habe mich gut durchgeschlängelt, wie eine Schlange!" Ich formte meine Hände und deutete an wie eine Schlange über den Boden zu „schweben".

„Setz dich doch erst mal, dann können wir deinen Wochenplan besprechen!" Er deutete mit der Hand auf den freien Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch. Ich nahm Platz und zückte schon mal meinen Terminplaner.

„Also, Heute Abend ist in Saal 3 die größte der Willkommensparties! „Ladies in Red" ist das Motto. Also noch mal zum Verständnis. Einmal in der Woche gibt es Mottoparties. Jeden Montag! Und auch die Crew muss sich dementsprechend kleiden. Also Liebes, wirst du heut Abend etwas Rotes tragen müssen! Du sollst sozusagen eine Reportage fotografieren, die Leute nicht beim Essen oder Tanzen stören, sondern einfach nur begleiten. Bilder machen und die dann am Besten noch morgen früh auf den Hauptrechner ziehen. Dann laufen die als Diashow den ganzen nächsten Tag und die Leute können sich dann mit den jeweiligen Nummern die Bilder bestellen. Verstehst du?" Ich nickte nur und war schon total aufgeregt, endlich mal wieder meine Kamera in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Du fängst am Besten beim Dinner an. Deine Ausrüstung kannst du beim Pianist Mr. Whitlock stehen lassen. Der hat da eine kleine Nische wo niemand dran kommt. Das Dinner beginnt um 6 und ich denke es reicht, wenn du bis 23h Bilder machst, danach hast du dann Feierabend für heute.

Morgen solltest du wieder gegen 12h da sein. Wir treffen uns dann am Studio und du wirst Fotos der Mitarbeiter machen. Ich werde dir morgen noch eine Liste reinbringen wer wann kommt, das du das planen kannst, OK? Nachmittags werden wir dann vor Montego Bay vor Anker gehen und da wird Abends keine große Fete gemacht, das heißt dann hast du morgen Abend frei! An den anderen 3 Tagen hätte ich dich gern vormittags im Studio, um eventuell Termine anzunehmen, wenn Leute Familienportraits oder so etwas haben wollen und dann am frühen Nachmittag an Deck oder generell auf dem Schiff, um das „Schiffsleben" auch wieder reportagemäßig festzuhalten! Sprich heute von 17:30h – 23:00h, morgen von 12h – 19h, Mittwoch – Freitag dann von 10h – 14h im Studio und dann von 15h – 19h an Deck und Samstag/Sonntag hast du Frei! Da brauch ich dich erst mal nicht, da werde ich selber Fotografieren! Und Montag dann das übliche. Diesmal aber schon 10h Meeting hier im Büro! Alles klar? Hast du soweit alles?"

Ich musste alle Informationen erst mal verdauen. Aber die erste Arbeitswoche klang ziemlich vielversprechend! Ich notierte mir noch mal schnell alles und verschwand dann wieder um meinen restlichen freien Nachmittag zu genießen.

Um 17h ging es los. Ich war so was von in Rot gestylt. Ich legte mir gerade noch den roten Lippenstift auf und los ging es. Rosalie und Alice hatten einen freien Abend. Ich grüßte noch schnell und dann ging es los. Ich schnappte mir meine Ausrüstung aus dem Studio und machte mich dann auf zum Saal, um Jasper aufzusuchen. Der saß schon an seinem Klavier und bereitete auch alles vor. Es war noch leer, denn um 18h war erst offizieller Einlass. Jasper trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd und roter Krawatte. Passend zum Abend.

Ich grinste ihn an und er half mit, meine ganzen Utensilien auszubreiten.

Der Abend verlief durchaus erfolgreich. Jasper und ich waren ein gutes Team, er versorgte mich mit guter klassischer Musik vom Klavier, ich unterhielt ihn in seinen und meinen Pausen gut. Die Fotos, die ich gemacht hatte, sahen auch schon auf dem Display ordentlich aus. Die Besucher fühlten sich nicht gestört und baten sogar teilweise darum, dass ich sie fotografieren sollte.  
Edward begegnete ich Gott sei Dank auch nicht. Er hatte wohl woanders Dienst. Von daher konnte ich mich auch gut auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren. Ich konnte auch Pünktlich um 23h Feierabend machen, während Jasper der Arme bis zum bitteren Ende herhalten musste.

Als ich endlich bei den Mädels angekommen war holten wir unseren Mädelsabend nach. Es war noch relativ früh und sowohl Alice als auch Rosalie hatten morgen auch erst spät Dienst. Wir köpften eine Flasche Sekt, zogen uns schon gemütliche Klamotten an und machten es uns in Alice Bett bequem.

„Also nun mal Butter bei de Fische Rosalie, Was geht da mit dir und Emmett?" Ich war so neugierig. Gerade auch wegen Emmetts Gesichtsausdruck heute Morgen bei unserer Begegnung.

„Mädels, ihr wisst gar nicht WIE gut er gebaut ist!" giggelte sie und wurde rot. Sie zog sich ein Kissen zu sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin.

Alice klatschte quietschend in ihre Hände und zog Rosalie das Kissen aus dem Gesicht.

„Rose, erzähl Tacheles, was habt ihr gestern getrieben???" Alice platzte fast.

„Mädels, Mädels, ganz ruhig. Was denkt ihr von mir, ich spring doch nicht mit dem am ersten Abend in die Kiste! Er und ich hatten den ganzen Abend Spaß uns gegenseitig, sagen wir mal, etwas anzuheizen! Als ich dann sagte ich würde jetzt ins Bett gehen hat er sich noch angeboten mich bis zur Zimmertür zu bringen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass der Fahrstuhl noch dazwischen kommen würde!"

Sie machte eine ausgiebige Pause.

„Verdammt, Rose, jetzt erzähl!" Auch ich konnte mich vor Neugier gar nicht mehr halten.

„Also, Im Fahrstuhl kam er mir dann verdammt nahe. Oh Junge dieser Mann hat Muskeln wo ich noch nicht mal's wusste, dass es da Muskeln gibt. Auf jeden Fall kam er näher und näher und plötzlich stand er direkt vor mir. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Er nahm ganz sanft mein Gesicht zwischen seine großen kräftigen Hände und verdammt. Dann hat er mich einfach so geküsst!"

Ein Gekreische ging durch unser Zimmer. Alice und ich schauten uns mit großen Augen an und waren fast vor'm Durchdrehen.

„Und na ja, da kam er mir unheimlich nahe, sein Becken drückte an mein Becken und was man da zu fühlen bekam. Halleluja, Mädels, das war RIESIG!"

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Hände und konnte nicht mehr. Ich prustete los vor lachen und verschüttete dabei fast mein Sektglas.

„So ins Detail solltest du nicht gehen!" giftete Alice gespielt.

„Apropos Detail, Liebe Alice, wie schaust du eigentlich den Herrn Whitlock immer anschmachtend an?!" Jetzt hatte Rosalie Alice wunden Punkt getroffen. Die Stimmung drohte zu kippen. Dachte ich zumindest. Doch Alice strahlte auf einmal über das ganze Gesicht und konnte sich kaum halten.

„Ist er nicht süß. Diese Grübchen wenn er lacht. Die strahlend blauen Augen. Diese wunderschönen blonden gelockten Haare. Die laden einfach nur ein zum hineinfassen! Ich muss mich mal mehr bemühen, sonst werde ich noch von Bella ausgebootet!" Sie lachte beim letzten Teil des Satzes.

Ich wurde schon wieder purpurrot im Gesicht.

„Ach wobei, Bella, was ist eigentlich mit dem Barkeeper, mit dem du aufgetreten bist, den hast du ja vielleicht ehrfürchtig angeguckt! Zum Schießen. Ich hab mich totgelacht!" Nun hatte Rosalie auch meinen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Ähm, ja, was soll mit ihm sein? Er hat mit mir zu dem Song performed und das war's!" Ich versuchte mich irgendwie aus der Situation zu retten... Vergebens...

„Bella, hast du dir den Typen mal genauer angeguckt?"

Oh ja, Habe ich!

„Der ist eigentlich voll heiß und er hat dich so süß angeschmachtet auf der Bühne! Das war total großes Kino!" Rosalie kam gerade richtig ins Schwärmen.

„Naja, er ist ja schon ganz süß!" nuschelte ich eigentlich nur zu mir selber.

Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, weil Alice unaufhörlich quiekte und auch Rosalie klatschte freudig in die Hände und genehmigte sich dann einen großen Schluck Sekt.

Gott, großartig jetzt wussten sie von meiner Vorliebe für Barkeeper und wie ich die beiden kannte würde das ganze in einer riesigen Verkupplungsaktion enden und nicht wie ich eigentlich geplant hatte in einer „Aus-dem-Weg-geh-Aktion".

Wir quatschten den ganzen Abend bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Einfach ein grandioser Mädelsabend.

Am nächsten Tag musste ich als erste von uns Aufstehen und ich schlüpfte in bequeme Klamotten. Bluejeans, graues Top und Chucks. Auf dem Weg zum Studio verschluckte ich mich fast an meiner Tasse Kaffee, die ich in der Hand hielt. Aro wartete schon vor dem Studio und drückte mir die Liste mit den Crew Mitgliedern in die Hand, die ich Heute fotografieren sollte. Es standen jeweils nur die Vornamen darauf und die „Abteilung" in der die Leute arbeiten.

Ich überflog schnell die Liste von unten nach oben und nach der Reihe entdeckte ich Jasper, Rose, Alice und Emmett. Beim ersten Namen stockte ich. Verdammt, daran hatte ich ja so gar nicht gedacht! ER arbeitete ja auch hier.

EDWARD

Und dann war es auch noch der erste. Mist!

Ich öffnete das Studio und ließ die Tür gleich offen stehen. In wenigen Minuten würde er ja hier sein. Mein Blut pulsierte in meinen Venen und mir war auf einmal ganz schön heiß. Ich lief rot an, weil ich gerade wieder einmal an meinen Traum von letztens denken musste.

Oh mein Gott

Mein Gehirn ratterte. Erst ganz allmählich verarbeitete es das, was meine Augen schon vor Sekunden registrierten.

Edward

Aber nicht allein!


	5. Chapter 5

Er hatte mich noch nicht gesehen. 50 Meter den Gang weiter runter lief er, wie ein junger Gott, mit einer wundervollen Rothaarigen. Sie lachten und alberten miteinander rum. Edward strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er lief neben der Rothaarigen, fasste sie liebevoll an der Schulter und flüsterte ihr irgendwas ins Ohr was in ihr einen Lachkrampf hervorrief.

Mein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Wer war sie denn bitte? Am Liebsten hätte ich die Tür zugeknallt und wäre irgendwo ans hintere Ende des Schiffs geflohen. Jetzt hatte ich mir schon eingestanden, dass ich ihn anziehend fand. Jetzt hatte ich mich wieder auf Gefühle, auf welche Art auch immer, eingelassen nachdem das mit James war. Und dann so etwas? Wie unfair war das Leben bitte?

Aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb nicht mehr. Ich stand wie der letzte Idiot mitten in meinem Studio und starrte auf Edward und die Schönheit an seiner Seite. Unaufhörlich kamen die beiden auf mich zugelaufen.

Ich versuchte, mich abzulenken und meinen Puls in erträgliche Bahnen zu bringen. Ich starrte das Gemälde, das an der Wand hing, an und präparierte nebenbei meine Spiegelreflexkamera.

„Na, wenn das mal nicht „Sandy" ist!"

Mein Kopf schnellte hoch und keine 1 ½ Meter vor mir stand Edward und schenkte mir ein wundervolles Lächeln, was mich wieder zum Schwärmen in meinem Kopf brachte.  
Er hatte super weiße Zähne. Seine Lippen waren schwungvoll „geschnitten". Das bronzefarbene Haar, welches durch das leichte Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, fast zu funkeln begann, umrahmte sein Gesicht perfekt.

Er griff sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und diese Geste ließ meinen Puls wieder ansteigen. Seine Augen fixierten meine und ich schien mich in diesem Moment zu verlieren.

Ein Räuspern von seiner weiblichen Begleitung ließ mich wieder in das Hier und Jetzt kommen.  
Ich sah in ihr Gesicht und wurde förmlich von ihrer Schönheit erschlagen. Sie hatte langes, rotes, welliges Haar. Grüne Augen, die mich anfunkelten. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte von Edward zu mir und wieder zurück.

War sie etwa Eifersüchtig?

Edward bewegte sich noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte mir die Hand entgegen: „Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen mich vorzustellen!" Er grinste wieder: „Ich bin Edward Cullen!" Ich nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Bella Swan!" Meine Stimme klang etwas heiser und belegt.

„Ich bin Victoria!" Auch die Rothaarige streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und lächelte mich an!

Mit einem Auge lunschte ich auf meine Liste und sah, dass diese Victoria die 2. auf meiner Liste war.

„Ähm, ja, wollen wir dann mal anfangen? Ich bin ja hier nicht für's Quatschen arrangiert worden!" Ich versuchte, die Stimmung etwas lockerer werden zu lassen!

„Vicky-Schatz, ich kann kein nettes Bild machen, wenn du mich ablenkst! Kannst du raus gehen?" Edward flachste mit ihr. Er nannte sie Schatz! Oh man, meine Laune sank auf den Tiefpunkt und ich hatte mittlerweile gar keinen Bock mehr die Scheiß Bilder von Edward zu machen. Ich wollte allein sein. Und ihn am liebsten komplett aus meinem Hirn streichen, aber da musste ich durch. Es war halt mein Job.

Victoria ließ ihre Fingerkuppen an seiner Wange streifen und drückte dann noch einen leichten Kuss darauf.

Ich musste fast kotzen. Dieses Techtelmechtel brachte mich noch in die Klapsmühle. Edward zog sich seine Lederjacke, die er trug, aus und reichte sie Victoria, die nun auf den Flur ging.  
Er trug ein eng-anliegendes schwarzes T-Shirt und eine enge Bluejeans.

Halleluja. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Unter dem schwarzem Shirt zeichneten sich seine wohl definierten Bauchmuskeln ab. Und die Jeans ließ kaum Spielraum für Spekulationen.

Ich musste mich schleunigst unter Kontrolle kriegen sonst könnte ich mir auch ein Schild um den Hals hängen mit der Aufschrift „Ich steh auf Edward Cullen".

„Also, Bella, was soll ich tun, wo soll ich hin?" Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und wartete auf Anweisungen von mir.

„Ähm, ja, stell dich erstmal dahinten an die Wand!"

Ich schnappte mir meine Kamera und fühlte mich gleich etwas sicherer. Ich konnte mich dahinter verstecken, ohne dass er mir unentwegt in die Augen starrte. Das machte mich durchaus nervös.

Er stand locker lässig an der Wand angelegt, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen von mir.

„Stell dich mal etwas schräger. Den einen Fuß kannst du mal hochnehmen und an die Wand anlehnen. Arme ruhig einmal vor der Brust verschränken und dann ganz locker zu mir in die Kamera gucken!" Ich dirigierte ihn mit den Fingern so wie ich ihn haben wollte. Dann stellte ich die Blitzgeräte um uns herum ein.

Ein letzter prüfender Blick auf das Gesamtbild.

Ich entdeckte einen weißen Fussel auf Edward's T-Shirt. Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und mein Herz setzte einen Moment aus als ich seine Brust berührte. Ich merkte wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam auf und ab bewegte und er seinen warmen Atem in mein Gesicht blies. Ich nahm mir den Fussel vor und ließ ihn auf den Boden sinken.

„Sehr aufmerksam, Frau Fotografin!" Er flüsterte nur an meinem Ohr und eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen Nacken. Er grinste breit und nahm die Position ein, die ich von ihm verlangt hatte.  
Mein Herz überschlug sich fast.

Ich blickte durch den Sucher meiner Kamera und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Er sah perfekt aus. Er lächelte mich an als ich den Auslöser drückte und die Blitzanlagen auslösten.

In weniger als 5 Minuten hatte ich das perfekte Foto von ihm.

„Danke Bella! Und ich hoffe du machst jetzt auch schöne Bilder von meiner Vicky!"

Da war es! Mein kurzer Höhenflug endete in einer Bruchlandung. „Meine" Vicky. Oh Gott, es war seine Freundin, daran hatte ich jetzt keine Zweifel mehr. Er hatte anscheinend einfach nur ein nettes Wesen und war zu allen Frauen charmant. Das war anscheinend einfach seine Art.

„Werde ich!" murmelte ich nur und Edward schlenderte zur Tür und hielt Victoria noch die Tür auf, die graziös hindurch kam. Ich war genervt. Die Beiden waren so vertraut miteinander und das wurmte mich. Wie gern würde ich auch mit ihm so umgehen können. Aber na ja, das muss ich mir jetzt wohl aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Ich versuchte, so nett wie möglich mit Victoria umzugehen. Sie konnte ja nichts dafür das ich mich in ihren Freund verguckt hatte.

Sie war ja auch wunderschön. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne porzellanfarbene Haut. Fast durchscheinend. Die roten Haare schimmerten im Licht der Blitzanlagen. Da wurde ich schon etwas neidisch. Wie konnte so ein Typ wie Edward auch auf so einen Normalo wie mich stehen.  
Ich war etwas sauer, vor allem auf mich selbst, dass ich mir solche Gefühle für ihn eingestanden habe. Für ihn war es nur ein kleines Spaßintermezzo auf der Bühne und ich hab mich gleich ihn verguckt! Verdammt.

Der Mittag ging schnell rum. Nach und Nach kamen auch die anderen Crew Mitglieder von unserem Deck und als ich gerade Bilder auf den Rechner aufspielte klopfte es spielerisch an der Tür. Ich drehte mich um und musste Grinsen.

Emmett stand im Türrahmen gelehnt und schien etwas nervös.

„Hat da jemand etwa Angst vor'm Fotos machen?" Trotz meiner bescheidenen Laune schaffte es Emmett mich ein bisschen abzulenken. Mein kleiner treudoofer Teddybär.

Er zog eine Schnute und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Miss Swan, als ob ich Angst hätte. Ich bin nur so begeistert, endlich mal deine Künste begutachten zu können!"

„Oh Emmett, bist du süß!" Ich kicherte. „Sag mal, mit mir flirten?! Wenn das Rosalie erfährt!" Ich lachte noch lauter als ich Emmett's entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Wieso Rosalie? Woher weißt du?" Er stotterte leicht und wirkte äußerst verwirrt.

„Ach Emmi, Rosalie mag dich und du magst Rosalie, das sieht doch ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock!" Ich tätschelte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter.

„Apropos Blinder mit Krückstock. Was geht'n mit dir und dem Barkeeper, wie heißt er noch? Edward, oder?"

Meine Stimme wirkte leicht frostig als ich ihm antwortete: „Da geht nichts! Und jetzt sollten wir die Bilder machen, klar? Sonst komm ich mit meinem Zeitplan noch durcheinander!"

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber direkt danach wieder und entschied sich anscheinend zum Schweigen. Das war auch besser für ihn.

Auch bei ihm hatte ich schnell ein gutes Foto gemacht und er schien meine eisige Stimmung zu bemerkten und verschwand auch ziemlich schnell danach wieder.

Als Rosalie reinkam und ein fröhliches „Hallo" säuselte, brummelte ich nur ein „Grüß Dich!" zurück.

Anscheinend hatte ich dadurch Rosalies 7. Sinn aktiviert. Sie schlich vorsichtig um den Schreibtisch herum, an dem ich saß, und umarmte mich von hinten.

„Was ist denn los, Süße?" Sie hockte sich neben mich und legte sanft ihre Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. Ich seufzte und ließ meinen Kopf in meine Hände sinken.

„Ach Rose, Edward hat eine Freundin!" Ich war immer noch tierisch angepisst von dieser Vorstellung.

„Ohhhhhh" Rosalie war etwas sprachlos. „Dabei hätte ich wetten können, dass er genauso mit dir geflirtet hat auf der Bühne zu „You're the one that I want"!" Sie tätschelte meinen Kopf.

„Ach mich nervt das nur, dass ich mir Gedanken dazu gemacht habe, dass er eventuell auch mich nett finden könnte! Ich war so dumm und naiv!" Ich war immer noch in frostiger Stimmung und wollte eigentlich nur den Tag rumkriegen, um mich dann irgendwie an Land abzulenken. Ich wollte alleine sein.

„Ach meine Süße, sollen wir heute Abend den Mädchenrat einberufen? Und uns einen schönen Abend zusammen in Montego Bay machen?" Sie versuchte mich ja wirklich nur aufzuheitern.

„Hmm, nein ich gehe heute Abend alleine auf Erkundungstour! Seid mir nicht böse!" Ich versuchte, sie etwas zu beschwichtigen.

„Mach was du willst, Süße! Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt das Alice und ich immer für dich da sein werden, ok?" Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und signalisierte mir dann, dass wir anfangen sollten.

2 Stunden später lagen wir vor Montego Bay vor Anker und ich hatte alle Mitarbeiter fotografiert und sortierte nun die Bilder und suchte die Besten heraus. Ich war vertieft in meine Arbeit und hatte auch vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen, um meine Ruhe zu haben.

Jasper hatte mich vorhin mitleidig angeguckt. Ich war sehr reserviert zu ihm. Ich wollte keinem erneuten Flirtversuch von ihm standhalten müssen. Alice wusste anscheinend schon von Rosalie Bescheid und hielt sich mit Anmerkungen bezüglich Edwards zurück.

„Klopf, Klopf! Kann ich stören?" Mein Kopf ruckte in Richtung Tür und meine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.

"Öhm, worum geht's denn, ich habe hier eigentlich noch gut zu tun!" versuchte ich etwas beschäftigt zu klingen, obwohl ich so gut wie fertig war und eigentlich nur noch den „Herunterfahren-Knopf" drücken musste.

Edward ließ sich auf den Stuhl mir gegenüber nieder und lehnte sich nach vorne auf.

„Weißt du, ich bin unheimlich neugierig und würde gerne wissen wie die Bilder geworden sind!" Er zog eine Grimasse. „Und ich wollte wissen, ob Miss Fotografin auch noch etwas anderes kann, außer eine hervorragende „Sandy" darzustellen und mir auf der Bühne den Kopf zu verdrehen!?"

Ich schluckte. Der Typ hatte vielleicht Nerven. Jetzt fängt der doch nicht ernsthaft an, mit mir zu flirten?

„Also, du kannst genauso warten wie die anderen auch, Edward! Und außerdem war das auf der Bühne nur die Nachwirkung des Alkohols und ich bin sonst definitiv nicht so. Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest! Ich habe hier noch zu tun!" Ich versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen und keinen zickigen Unterton mit einzubauen.

„Oh, ok! Ja dann, einen schönen Abend noch! Kannst ja die Tage mal auf einen Cocktail an meine Bar kommen!" Er winkte mir zu und verließ dann etwas geknickt mein Studio und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte knallen. Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte? War er doch tatsächlich der Typ Mann, dem alle Mädels zu Füßen liegen und der sich jede Woche ne neue Braut an Land zieht! Gott, wie dumm war ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit!

Ich fuhr den Rechner runter und musste sofort weg von diesem Schiff! Ich verstaute meine Ausstattung und schloss alles ab und hoffte inständig, dass Alice und Rosalie nicht auf unserem Zimmer waren.

Ich schlich den Flur entlang und als ich an unserem Zimmer angekommen war lauschte ich erstmal, ob jemand drin war! Ich hörte nichts und ließ den Schlüssel ins Schloss springen. Ich öffnete leise die Tür und es war wirklich niemand da.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel:

_Hallo Bella!_

_Rosalie und ich sind mit den Jungs unterwegs._

_Wenn du Lust hast komm doch auch!_

_Ruf mich dann eben an!_

_Wir haben dich lieb!_

_Xxx Alice_

Als ob ich jetzt noch Lust auf „Pärchen-Treffen" hätte. Nein Danke! Ich ging ins Badezimmer und ließ schon mal das Duschwasser laufen zum warm werden. Ich entledigte mich meiner Klamotten und stieg dann unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser tropfte auf meine verspannte Schulter und ich stöhnte leise auf. Ich duschte mich fertig und trocknete mich in Ruhe ab. Ich band mir mein Handtuch um und ging zurück ins Zimmer. Ich ging in Richtung Minibar und öffnete den Kühlschrank vorsichtig. Da stand eine gelb/braune Flasche drin, wo das Etikett abgegangen war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und griff sie mir. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und öffnete sie.

Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug und hatte das Gefühl, das Zeug würde meine Nasenhöhlen verätzen. Verdammt war das Zeug hochprozentig.

Genau das was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte! Ich nahm einen großen Schluck und begann direkt zu Husten. Oh Man! Himmel! War das ein hartes Zeug!

Bevor ich mir noch einen widerlichen Schluck gönnte machte ich mich ausgehfertig. Ich hatte vorhin Aro gefragt, wo man hier gut weggehen könne. Er sagte, es gäbe direkt an der Strandpromenade mehrere schöne Cocktail Bars wo ich mich amüsieren könne.

Ich hatte heute Lust, mich richtig aufzubrezeln. Ein paar nette Blicke der Herren würden mir sicherlich gut tun.

Ich entschied mich für ein schulterfreies, hellblaues Kleid, das nach unten hin leichte Falten warf. Alles andere farblich passend dazu. Die Schuhe, Kette, Ohrringe. Meine Haare hatte ich leicht hochgesteckt.

Passend dazu ließ ich noch einen Haarreifen in Blau in meine Mähne gleiten.

So, nun war ich wirklich fertig.

Ich bestaunte die Flasche, die nun erheblich leerer war, und stellte sie zurück in die Minibar. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche, stopfte alles Wichtige hinein und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Als ich endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte drehte ich mich noch einmal um und betrachtete die AIDA im Glanze des Mondlichts. Es war Vollmond! Zeit der Werwölfe! Gott, ich hatte als Kind zu viele Werwolfromane gelesen. Ich musste innerlich Grinsen als ich in Richtung Promenade ging. Ich war als Kind voll und ganz in die Welt der Sagen und Mythen verliebt. Vampire, Gnome, Hexen, Werwölfe, all das war genau meine Welt.

Ich entdeckte eine Bar mit dem Namen „Cobra" und sie schien von Außen ganz gut auszusehen. Also entschied ich mich, ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Es war gut voll und ich schleuste mich in Richtung Bar, um mir einen Sitzplatz zu besorgen. Unterwegs fing ein neues Lied an und ich wusste schon warum ich mich für den Laden entschieden hatte. Die Musik gefiel definitiv!

Ich summte leichte mit als ich endlich einen freien Platz ergattern konnte von dem ich auch so gut wie den ganzen Club beobachten konnte. Ich bestellte mir einen Cocktail und ließ mich auf den Beat der Musik ein und war dann total in Gedanken versunken.

Der Abend flog nur so an mir vorbei, der Laden füllte sich immer mehr. Die Leute kamen und gingen und ich musste mich auch einiger fieser Männer Anmachsprüche erwehren. Einer stellte sich dreist zu mir und flüsterte ins Ohr: „Hat es weh getan als du vom Himmel gefallen bist!?" Ein anderer meinte irgendwann: „Ich habe meine Handynummer verloren, kann ich deine haben?" Ich verdrehte nur die Augen bei den ganzen Idioten hier. Irgendwann begann ich, das alles zu ignorieren. Auch dank meiner Cocktails, die ich getrunken hatte.

Ein neues Lied begann und ich stöhnte: Ich liebte diesen Song!

Prince - Kiss

Meine Beine zappelten förmlich schon mit, aber ich hatte keine Lust auf der Tanzfläche angegraben zu werden. Ich schaute mich in der Gegend um und ließ meinen Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen. Und ganz hinten in der Ecke setzte mein Herz aus.  
Verfolgte er mich? Verdammt!  
Mein Blick blieb aber unaufhörlich an Edward Cullen kleben nachdem ich ihn entdeckt hatte.

Er war total in Gedanken versunken, spielte mit den Rand seines Bierglases. Sein Blick war zur Seite gerichtet. Er war total weg. Seine Lippen bewegten sich aber synchron zum Song.

You got to not talk dirty, baby  
If you wanna impress me

Ach du heiliger Bim Bam. Das war so sexy wie seine Lippen leicht geöffnet waren und er den Text mit säuselte. Ich begann zu schwitzen.

You can't be to flirty, mama  
I know how to undress me

Oh mein Gott. Dieser Vorstellung machte mich tierisch ungehalten. Edward ausgezogen? SOFORT! Dieser verdammte Alkohol! Ich war kurz davor, zu ihm rüber zu gehen. Freundin hin oder her.

I want to be your fantasy  
Maybe you could be mine

Das ist er schon längst! Meine Fantasie! In meinem Kopfkino hat momentan niemand anders Platz außer er. Sein Kopf wippte leicht hin und her, passend zum Beat. Eine Haarsträhne fiel in sein Gesicht. Was würde ich dafür geben, sie mit meiner Hand wieder zurück zu schieben und dann in seine Augen blicken zu dürfen!

You just leave it all up to me  
We could have a good time

Ja, ich werde alles ihm überlassen. Und wie gern hätte ich gern eine schöne Zeit mit ihm. Ich seufzte etwas zu laut und hatte so die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Männer um mich herum. Wie peinlich. Und vor allem war ich schon wieder voll und ganz Edward Cullen verfallen. Ich musste raus und erstmal frische Luft schnappen.

Ich schlenderte die Promenade wieder zurück in Richtung Schiff und bemerkte, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. Die Uhr zeigte auf 3:45h. Ich zog mir meine Schuhe aus und lief barfuß zurück. Ich liebte es, den Boden unter meinen Fußsohlen zu spüren. Die kleinen Steinchen, die eine leichte Massage auf meinem Fußbett zauberten.

Als ich an unserem Zimmer angekommen war hörte ich nur lautes Gegacker und verdrehte die Augen. Nee, darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust, ich wanderte durch die leere Lobby und landete irgendwann an Deck. Ich landete ganz hinten am Heck und war baff.

Langsam ließ ich mich auf den kalten Boden nieder.

Das war der schönste Sonnenaufgang, den ich je gesehen hatte. Der Himmel präsentierte sich in den verschiedenen Gelb-, Rot- und Magenta-Tönen. Es war atemberaubend.

„Darf man dir Gesellschaft leisten?" Diese Stimme kannte ich nur zu gut.

„Du verfolgst mich heute, oder?" Ich drehte mich um und sah in die grünen Augen von wem wohl!

Edward!

„Darf ich mich setzen oder schickst du mich wieder weg?" Er grinste leicht und diesmal konnte ich nicht widerstehen – ich konnte ihn nicht wieder wegschicken. Also deutete ich neben mich und signalisierte ihm, er solle sich setzten.

Er ließ sich seufzend nieder. „Das Blau steht dir unheimlich gut. Ich mag das an dir!" Er fasste sich wieder einmal durch die Haare und wirkte etwas verlegen.

Ich sog scharf die Luft ein: „Meinst du, dass das jetzt das richtige ist mir Komplimente zu machen und mit mir zu flirten?" Ich blickte ihn traurig an. Jemand musste ihm doch die Augen öffnen. Sowas konnte er Victoria doch nicht antun.

Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ok, ich flirte mit dir! Ja und? Was ist daran verboten?" Er lehnte sich nach vorne und schaute mir intensiv in die Augen. Ich schmolz fast dahin. Diese Augen waren der blanke Wahnsinn.

„Weil, äääh, Victoria!" Diesmal klang ich etwas verwirrt. Führten sie so was wie ne offene Beziehung? Oder was ging da ab? Duldete sie das einfach so? Dass er sich auch andere Mädchen klar machte?

„Victoria? Was hat die denn mit meiner Flirterei zu tun?" Das Ganze wurde immer absurder. Er schenkte mir ein schiefes Lächeln was mein Gehirn fast zum Stillstand brachte und nur noch meine Gefühle denken ließ.

„Weil sie doch deine Freundin ist!" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Du meinst Vicky? Haha, du meinst das Vicky meine Freundin ist?"

Ich brachte nur noch ein Nicken raus.

„Vicky ist meine Schwester!"


	6. Chapter 6

„Deine Schwester?" Meine Frage war mehr ein Murmeln.

Ich drehte langsam meinen Kopf zur Seite um ihn anzuschauen. Er grinste mich mit einem schiefem Lächeln an, das meinen Herzschlag für einen kurzen Moment aussetzen ließ. Ich lief im gleichen Augenblick rot an und wäre am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Sie war also einfach nur seine Schwester. Ich zerbrach mir fast den Kopf warum er einfach so mit mir flirtete, obwohl er doch eine Freundin hatte?! Warum er in meiner Nähe rumwuselte und reges Interesse an mir zeigte?! Mir Komplimente machte?!

Ich schob es immer auf die Tatsache, dass Edward ein - wie wollen wir es mal nennen - „frauenmordender Vamp" ist, der sich alles schnappt was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich diese Aussage revidieren muss. Oder doch nicht? Vielleicht spielte er nur ein Spiel? Ich mein, er sah aus wie ein griechischer Gott, dabei hatte ich ihn noch nicht einmal ohne Klamotten gesehen.

Ich beäugte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und mein Blick fiel auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß liegen und ineinander verschlungen hatte. Er hatte sehr gepflegte Hände. Sie waren riesig und seine Finger sahen so unheimlich lang aus, wie sie da so ineinander verschränkt lagen.

Ob wohl alles andere auch so groß und lang war?

Ich schlug mir meine Hand vor den Mund. Hatte ich das gerade ausgesprochen? Oder nur gedacht?  
Wieder warf ich einen schnellen Blick zu Edward rüber, doch der schien gerade in Gedanken zu sein.  
Mir plumpste ein Stein vom Herzen. Meine Handinnenflächen lagen auf meinen Wangen und ich versuchte, die Hitze, die aus meinen Körper strömte, über meine Hände an die frische, klare Luft abzuleiten.

„Wieso dachtest du Vicky wäre meine Freundin?" Er runzelte seine Stirn, als er mich eindringlich ansah.

Nun schoss mir die Röte wieder ins Gesicht. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht erzählen, dass er mein persönlicher Adonis war und ich tierisch eifersüchtig auf jedes weibliche Wesen gewesen wäre, dass sich nur 3 Schritte entfernt von ihm bewegt hätte.

„Uhh, ich denke... Ich glaubte... Ihr wart einfach so vertraut miteinander und du hast sie „deine" Vicky genannt." Ich schaute zu ihm rüber und senkte sofort meinen Blick. Edward blickte mir direkt in die Augen und musterte mich und meine Reaktionen.

„Aha" murmelte er.

„Naja und so ein gutaussehender Kerl ist doch eh entweder schwul, vergeben oder ein Arschloch!" platzte es aus mir heraus und hätte mir am liebsten die Zunge dafür abgebissen. Ich presste meine Augenlider aufeinander und wartete auf einen Wutausbruch seinerseits, doch nach etlichen Sekunden der Stille prustete er auf einmal los und begann laut zu lachen.

Ich war etwas irritiert von der ganzen Situation.

„Naja, immerhin steckst du mich in die Schublade „vergeben"!" Er grinste. – _Nachdem ich dich erst in Schublade 3 getan hatte_ – fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Da wäre er womöglich jetzt noch, wenn ich ihn nicht mit Vicky gesehen hätte.

Plötzlich drehte er sich zu mir hin und sein Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von meinen entfernt. Er blies seinen Atem in meine Richtung und sein süßer, herrlicher Duft benebelte mir die Sinne. Ich schloss die Augen und malte mir jede Möglichkeit aus, ihn hier und jetzt zu verführen.

_Gott, Bella, komm wieder klar_! brüllte mir mein Unterbewusstsein zu.

Vor 10 Minuten hätte ich ihn am liebsten über die Reling geschubst, weil er mit mir flirtete und seine Freundin womöglich in seiner Kabine auf ihn wartete.

_Aber er hat gar keine Freundin!_ prahlte meine Lust mir entgegen.

_Aber vielleicht ist er doch ein Arschloch?!_ versuchte meine Vernunft, mich wieder zum Denken zu bewegen.

Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und Edward riss mich aus den Gedanken.

„Mich wundert es nur, dass du nicht wusstest, dass Victoria meine Schwester ist!?" murmelte er vor sich hin. Ich öffnete abrupt die Augen und mich traf der Schlag. Sein Gesicht war im Schein der gerade aufgehenden Sonne wunderschön. Seine verwuschelte Mähne schien zu glitzern. Die feinen Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten den Bronzeton seiner Haare. Seine grünen Augen strahlten mich mit so einer Intensität an, dass ich vergaß zu Atmen. Ich verlor mich in der tiefgrünen Iris seiner Augen.

„Bella?" flüsterte er mir zu. Ich nickte ihm entgegen. „Atme!" befahl er mir leise, aber bestimmt. Ich sog die frische Morgenluft ein und mein Gehirn begann wieder zu arbeiten. Unsere Gesichter trennte immer noch nur ein Hauch.

_Küss ihn, Küss ihn!!_ Flüsterte meine gerade nur hormongesteuerte Kopfstimme zu.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach die knisternde Stimmung. Edward und ich schreckten beide gleichzeitig hoch und prallten mit den Köpfen gegeneinander.

„Autsch!!" murmelte ich und fasste mir mit meiner Hand an die Stirn.

„Bella, ist alles ok?" Jasper war in 2 Schritten bei mir und hockte sich vor mir hin.

Fatahmorgana? Was trieb Jasper hier? Ich war einfach nur irritiert und mein Kopf schmerzte nach dem Zusammenprall mit Edward.

„Ist schon ok, mir geht es gut! Was machst du hier Jazz?" Ich blickte irritiert zu ihm hoch und versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten. Traurig? Verärgert? Skeptisch? Irritiert? Kann man diese Gefühle alle gleichzeitig fühlen?

„Du siehst ja ganz kreidebleich aus! Komm, ich bringe dich rein!" Er wirkte bestimmt und hatte schon meinen Arm gepackt, wollte mir hoch helfen.

„Ich, nein, ich..." stammelte ich und schaute über die Schulter zu Edward. Der stand nun auch schon und musterte abwechselnd Jasper und mich. Was war das denn hier bitteschön? Doch bevor ich noch weiter denken konnte hatte mich Jazz hochgehoben und trug mich nun auf seinen Händen. Ich konnte mich kaum wehren. Der Alkohol zeigte nun langsam seine Wirkung, ich wurde müde und mein Kopf dröhnte immer noch. Ob vom Zusammenstoß oder auch wegen dem Teufelszeug konnte ich gerade nicht zuordnen.

Die warme Luft des Innenraums umhüllte mich und meine Schläfrigkeit wurde immer schlimmer.  
Kurz darauf war ich auch in einen traumlosen Schlaf geglitten.

* * *

„Bella?" Die vibrierende Luft an meinem Ohr kitzelte.

„Nur noch 5 Minuten!" murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Bella, du musst aufstehen!" Die tiefe Männerstimme wurde nun energischer.

Mit einem Mal war ich hellwach. Zur Hölle, WO war ich? Männerstimme? Ich schwang meinen Oberkörper hoch und fiel sofort wieder ins Kissen. Mein Kopf dröhnte und drehte sich.

„Hier ich habe dir ein Wasser hingestellt!" Ich blinzelte kurz und erkannte dann Jaspers blondes Haar und erinnerte mich nun wieder.  
„Jaaaazz!" murmelte ich noch durchaus verschlafen. „Was mache ich hier, wo bin ich?" Er giggelte und strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Moment, moment, hatte ich was nicht mitbekommen? Wieso war er so liebevoll? Hatte ich etwas Dummes getan in der letzten Nacht. Oh Gott, Oh Gott, Oh Gott. Bella, ordne deine Gedanken.

Ich überflog schnell den ganzen Abend bzw. die Nacht und sie endete an dem Punkt wo Jasper mich unter Deck gebracht hatte und ich wohl in seinem Arm eingeschlafen war. „Du bist eingeschlafen! Und ich habe keinen Zimmerschlüssel von ähm" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten was mich irritiert aufblicken ließ „Von eurem Zimmer gefunden! Dann hab ich dich in meins gebracht!"

Ich blickte an mir herunter, ich lag in voller Montur anscheinend in seinem Bett. Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Dann hatte er mich nicht unsittlich berührt. Ich fühlte in meine Hosentasche und da ertastete ich den Zimmerschlüssel von unserer Suite. Den hätte er ohne Probleme finden können.

„Bella, wie spät musst du arbeiten?" Er klang etwas besorgt. Ich schrak hoch. Ach du heilige Scheiße, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht! Ich durchforstete eben meinen Kopf und stellte fest das heute Mittwoch war und ich um 10:00h im Studio sein musste. „Um 10!" murmelte ich. Er blies erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Es ist erst 9h!" Jazz hatte nun einen freudigen Unterton in der Stimme. „Sollen wir noch einen Kaffee zusammen trinken gehen?!"

Oh Gott, verdammt. Was sollte das denn bitteschön? Ich musste schnell raus hier.  
„Öhm, ich würde lieber noch gerne eine Dusche nehmen, ich geh mal in unser Zimmer! Bis später!" Bevor er noch was entgegnen konnte hatte ich mich schwungvoll aufgesetzt und torkelte zur Tür. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn hatte sich noch nicht so ganz von gestern erholt.

Ich quetschte mich durch den Türspalt, den ich nur leicht geöffnet hatte, um die Mädels nicht zu wecken, falls sie noch schlafen sollten. Doch widererwartend saßen sowohl Rosalie als auch Alice am Tisch und tranken Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen, Mädels!" versuchte ich, so fröhlich wie möglich zu klingen. Die Müdigkeit übermannte mich wieder einmal. Ich gähnte einmal laut und als ich dann in Alice Augen sah verschlug es mir die Sprache. Sie funkelte mich böse an als wenn ich ihr liebstes Spielzeug geklaut hätte.

„Na, ob der Morgen so gut ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln..." quiekte sie und zog zornig ihre Stirn in Falten. „Kannst du mir mal verraten wo DU jetzt herkommst?" Und mit einem Mal wusste ich was los war.

„Alice, tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht Bescheid gesagt habe! Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht! Ich hatte etwas viel getrunken als ich in den Bars war und Jasper hat mich dann auf dem Dach gefunden!" Das mit Edward verschwieg ich vorerst.

„Oh toll, sie gibt es auch noch zu, die Nacht mit ihm verbracht zu haben! Bella, ich dachte wirklich wir wären Freundinnen!" Sie sah frustriert aus und zugleich funkelten ihre Augen voller Zorn. Sie trank ihre Tasse Kaffee in einem Zug leer und stiefelte an mir vorbei. Dabei touchierte sie leicht meine Schulter und ich stolperte ein Stück zur Seite. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete drehte sie noch einmal zu mir um:

„Und Bella? Ich hab keinen Bock auf irgendwelche Entschuldigungen, so was ist nicht zu entschuldigen, klar? Ich will kein Wort mehr mit dir reden!" Sie riss die Tür schwungvoll auf und knallte sie zu nachdem sie tänzelnd hindurch geschritten war.

Was war denn hier bitte los? Was hatte ich Alice bitte getan?

Ich drehte mich um und schaute bittend Rose an, um mich hier mal aufzuklären.

„Was war das denn bitte?" flüsterte ich fast.

Rose zog eine Augenbraue hoch und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf den Stuhl auf dem gerade noch Alice gesessen hatte.

"Ich glaub wir haben eindeutig Redebedarf!" Sie kniff in ihren Nasenrücken und massierte ihn leicht mit Daumen- und Zeigefinger.

Ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl plumpsen und wusste überhaupt nicht was los war.

„Wo hast du die Nacht verbracht, Bella?!" Ihr Ton wirkte nun ernst und seriös.

Ich brauchte nicht lange überlegen: „Bei Jaaaasp-..." Nun hatte ich es auch verstanden. „Oops, ich Trottel!" Rosalie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion von mir.

„Aber ich konnte da gar nichts für! Ich war an Deck und etwas betrunken und er wollte mich eigentlich zu unserem Zimmer bringen und ich bin eingeschlafen unterwegs. Und das Nächste an was ich mich erinnern kann war vor 10 Minuten als ich aufgewacht bin!" gestand ich kleinlaut.

„Hast du mit Jasper geredet?" Rosalie fixierte mich mit ihren karamellfarbenen Augen.

„Worüber?" Ich schaute sie etwas irritiert an und sie nickte als ob ihr jetzt einiges klar werden würde.  
„Worüber soll ich mit Jazz geredet haben? Hab ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen???" Ich war leicht angesäuert. Ich hatte Stress mit Alice und wusste nicht mal richtig wieso. Klar, ich hatte bei ihm übernachtet, aber das war ja kein Problem, so was wieder aufzuklären! Ich seufzte genervt.

„Ich glaube das ist besser, wenn du das direkt mit Alice oder Jasper klärst, Süße! Ich habe den Verdacht, dass da jemand ein mieses Spiel spielt!" Auch sie seufzte nun.

Das verwirrte mich noch mehr. „Rose, was soll das denn bitte?"

Sie verschloss mit ihren Fingern spielerisch ihren Mund und warf den „Schlüssel" über ihre Schulter.

Resigniert stand ich auf, schnappte mir die erstbesten Klamotten aus meinem Schrank, ging ins Badezimmer. Ich ließ die Dusche an, stieg nach ein paar Minuten drunter und ließ meinen entkräfteten Körper vom heißen Wasser überströmen. Was um Himmelswillen hatte ich Alice getan? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich ihr nicht einfach erklären könnte, dass da nichts zwischen Jasper und mir ist. Außerdem wusste sie doch, dass ich auf Edward stand. Apropos Edward, ich hatte mich überhaupt nicht von ihm verabschiedet gestern. Wie auch, Jazz riss mich ja förmlich von ihm los.

Ich seufzte. Was ein beschissener Tag. Schlimmer konnte es doch nicht mehr werden. Ich stellte das Wasser aus und trocknete mich ab. Ich versuchte meine störrischen Haare mit meiner überdimensionalen Bürste zu bändigen und gab nach einer Weile auf. Ich griff nach einem Haargummi auf der Kommode und band mir einen schlichten Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Mit einer Hand hielt ich mich am Waschbecken fest als ich versuchte in meine Jeans hineinzukommen. Ein Wirr Warr aus Flüchen entwich meinem Mund und ich zwängte mich in den Rest meiner Klamotten. Seufzend umschloss meine Hand den Türknauf und ich ging wieder in unser Zimmer, wo Rose immer noch auf dem gleichen Stuhl in der gleichen Körperhaltung saß und mich argwöhnisch musterte.

„Bella..." begann sie „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich habe es Alice versprochen und es ist eine Sache, in die ich mich auch nicht einmischen möchte und kann. Das ist nicht mein Bier!"

„Ist ok!" meine Stimme hatte einen kühlen Unterton als ich meine Tasche und den Studioschlüssel in die Hand nahm und dann einfach ging. Ich hatte kein Verständnis für Rosalie's Verhalten. Alice und ich hatten Streit, sie wollte nicht mehr mit mir reden und ich weiß nicht mal wieso und dann hält sich Rosalie auch noch daraus, obwohl sie was wusste, was wohl zum Lösen dieses Falles wichtig war.

Genervt ließ ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen und machte mich auf den Weg zum Studio. Ich hatte noch gut 20 Minuten Zeit also trödelte ich etwas. Ich hörte Schritte hinter mir und drehte mich um. Ich sah in Jaspers lächelndes Gesicht. Na warte Freundchen!

„Kannst DU mir mal bitte erklären warum ICH Stress mit meiner Freundin ALICE habe?" Ich zickte ihn gleich richtig an, obwohl ich überhaupt nicht wusste, ob er was damit zu tun hatte oder nicht.  
Seine fröhlichen Gesichtszüge verschwanden und seine Miene wurde unergründlich.

„Du hast mit Alice gesprochen?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Gesprochen ist durchaus etwas übertrieben!" Ich schnaufte. „Aber da Miss Alice nicht mit mir reden möchte und du ja gestern zusammen mit den Mädels und Emmett unterwegs warst, schieß los!!!" Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor die Brust und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Najaaaa..." begann er zögerlich. „Bella, du weißt doch, dass ich dich mag!" Ich rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Ich mag dich auch, Jazz!" Konnte er nun bitte weitersprechen.

„Wir waren gestern zusammen in einer Bar. Also Rosalie, Alice, Emmett und ich. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest auch mitkommen, als die Mädels aber sagten du wärst alleine unterwegs, war ich etwas enttäuscht." Er machte eine Pause.

„Könntest du bitte auf den Punkt kommen, Jasper?" Ich schaute nervös auf meine Armbanduhr.

„Alice tänzelte den ganzen Abend um mich rum und verwickelte mich immer wieder in ein Gespräch und so und mir war das schon voll unangenehm. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Alice ist ein tolles Mädchen, aber es machte mir etwas aus, dass du alleine unterwegs warst. Irgendwann gab ich es einfach auf und ließ mich auf Alice Versuche, mit mir zu flirten, ein. Wir tanzten und tranken und tanzten und tranken, na ja und irgendwann schmiegte sich Alice ganz dicht an mich ran und ich habe sie einfach so geküsst!" Er seufzte.

„Das ist doch super!" Innerlich wusste ich, dass der große Hammer nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und wartete auf den Rest der Geschichte.

„Sie war anfangs sehr zurückhaltend und wurde dann immer stürmischer und ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann!" Er strich sich eine Strähne aus den Haaren und sprach weiter. „Als wir gerade wild am rumknutschen waren, entglitt mir ein Wort aus meinem Mund!"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wusste definitiv nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. Hatte er ihr was schmutziges ins Ohr geflüstert? „Blas mir einen!" „Ich will dich vögeln!" „Ficken?" Ich war einfach nur tierisch irritiert.

„Ein Wort?" Ich versuchte das Gespräch, welches eigentlich ein Monolog war, wieder in Gang zu kriegen. „Was für ein Wort?"

„Bella!" Er seufzte resigniert.

„Was ist?" So langsam wurde ich etwas angepisst.

„Bella!" Er schaute mir tief in die Augen.

"Was zum....!" Und dann verstand ich. „Jazz, NEIN!" Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Bella, ich konnte doch nichts machen, ich habe mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt du wärst Alice! Und dann hab ich halt „Oh Gott, Bella!" gesagt und Alice hat mich angestarrt!"

„Und dann?" Jetzt wollte ich auch die ganze Geschichte hören auch wenn ich dafür zu Spät ins Studio kam.  
„Sie hat mich böse angefunkelt und mir jegliche Obszönitäten an den Kopf geknallt, die sie kannte!"

„Verständlich" murmelte ich.

„Oh Gott, Bella, was soll ich denn tun? Ich will nichts von Alice, sie wird nie so sein wie du! Nie! Und das habe ich ihr auch gesagt! Sie sollte sich mal ne Scheibe von dir abschneiden und so!" Er streckte eine Hand aus, um sie an meine Wange zu platzieren, aber ich wich einen Schritt zurück.

„... und so? Was bedeutet „und so"?" Irgendeinen Haken musste die Geschichte noch haben, warum Alice SO stinkig auf mich war.

„Naja, ich habe ihr halt gesagt, dass wir uns so gut verstehen und du mich auch gern hast. Alice wollte wissen warum ich das denke und ich habe ihr gesagt..." Er griff in seine goldblonden Haare „... Dass du mir Hoffnungen machst und mit mir flirtest und so!"

Als mein Gehirn das verarbeitet hatte konnte ich meine Kurzschlussreaktion nicht zurückhalten. Ich streckte meine flache Hand und mit einem lauten Knall hatte ich Jasper eine verpasst.

„Bella....." Er griff sich mit einer Hand an die Wange, die sich schon jetzt in einem sattem Rot färbte, mit der anderen wollte er mich fest halten.

"Fass mich nicht an, Jasper Whitlock! Du hast meine Freundschaft zu Alice gefährdet! Du hast deine Freundschaft zu mir gefährdet! Und das nur, weil du nicht zu deinen Gefühlen stehen kannst und vor allem, weil du meine Gefühle nicht akzeptierst???" Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und floh Richtung Studio.

Er kam mir auch nicht hinterher, worüber ich froh war. Denn just in diesem Augenblick konnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Ich rannte quasi zur Eingangstür und war froh als ich noch niemanden vor der Tür stehen sah. Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr verriet mir, dass ich auch nur 10 Minuten zu spät war. Gott, am liebsten würde ich sofort zu Alice gehen und mit ihr reden, ihr sagen, dass es mir leid tut und ich nichts dafür konnte was Jazz erzählt hat. Aber würde sie mir glauben? Und wie sollte jetzt alles weitergehen?

Ich wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ich hatte gerade die Tür aufgeschlossen und entdeckte einen weißen zusammengefalteten Zettel auf dem Boden, der wohl unter der Tür hindurchgeschoben wurde. Ich faltete ihn hastig auseinander, vielleicht war er ja von Alice und sie wollte mit mir reden.

_Bella,_

_Nachdem unser Abschied gestern nicht so gut verlaufen ist,_

_hatte ich überlegt, ob du nicht heute Abend auf einen Cocktail in Saal 4 vorbei schauen magst!?_

_Edward_

_P.S. mich würde interessieren in welche Schublade ich jetzt gesteckt werde! ;-)_

Darauf war ich jetzt nicht vorbereitet und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich darauf jetzt auch keinen Nerv. Ich knüllte den Zettel zusammen und schmiss ihn achtlos in den Papiermülleimer.

Es gab jetzt wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ich musste eine Mädchenfreundschaft retten!


	7. Chapter 7

Entnervt fuhr ich mir mit meinen Fingern durch die Haare. Ich seufzte lautstark. Ist so etwas eigentlich ansteckend? Edward tat dieses „Haar-Ding" andauernd und nun fing ich auch noch damit an. Ich tigerte im Studio auf und ab und zerbrach mir den Kopf darüber wie ich die ganze Geschichte mit Alice, Jasper und mir wieder gerade biegen konnte. Wobei mir ehrlich gesagt die Sache mit Alice um einiges wichtiger war.

Jazz hatte es sich selber verbockt. Wie konnte er mir und vor allem Alice so etwas antun? Sie war doch eine wundervolle Frau, die durchaus Grips hat. Wie konnte er sie nur nicht mögen?! Ich kaute nervös immer wieder auf meiner Unterlippe herum und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht anfing zu bluten, denn so langsam tat es weh, wie meine Zähne die Haut bearbeiteten. Doch ich konnte definitiv nicht aufhören. Es war zu beruhigend.

Aber Gefühle konnte man einfach nicht erzwingen. Wenn er Alice nun mal einfach nicht attraktiv genug fand? Mich dafür um so mehr? Herr Gott noch mal. Das ist doch keine Rechtfertigung dafür, dass er mich total hintergeht und Sachen über mich erzählt, die überhaupt nicht stimmen. Klar, er und ich hatten... Ich seufzte wieder... ein sehr, sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Die Betonung liegt auf hatten.

Momentan fühlte ich nur Hass und Wut, wenn ich an Jasper dachte. Wie konnte es ihm nur einfallen. Meinte er, mich damit rumkriegen zu können? Hätte da ein normal klärendes Gespräch nicht auch gereicht? Nein! Er musste Alice und mich auseinander bringen damit er freie Bahn hatte.

„Isabella!" Mein Kopf schreckte hoch. Ich war total in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht hörte, dass jemand das Studio betrat. Aro lächelte mich zaghaft an und schaute sich um.

„Oh, Hallo Aro!" Ich hob meine rechte Hand und winkte ihm kurz zu. Ich ging einen Schritt in Richtung meines Schreibtisches und ließ mich schwerfällig nieder.

„Noch nichts zu tun gehabt heute?" Er runzelte mit der Stirn und schaute mir intensiv in die Augen. Dabei schnappte er sich den Stuhl, der am anderen Ende meines Schreibtisches stand, ließ sich nieder und fing an mit dem Brieföffner in Delfinform, der am Tischrand stand, herumzuspielen.

Ich seufzte abermals: „Nein, leider nicht! Die Mitarbeiterbilder habe ich dir ja schon alle fertig gemacht. Ich hoffe heute Vormittag kommt noch jemand. Wo genau soll ich nachher eigentlich hin?" Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf meine aufgestützte Hand nieder.

„Auf Deck 4 ist ne große „Pool-Animations-Party". Mit Sommer-Musik, Cocktails, kostenlose Massagen und Poolspiele. Fängt um 15h an! Das ist so das Highlight des heutigen Tages. Wir werden erst spät heute Nacht bzw. Morgen früh vor Ocho Rios vor Anker gehen. Von daher denke ich, dass du nur die Frühschicht hier im Studio machen wirst morgen. Die Meisten werden dann eh die Insel erkunden im Laufe des Nachmittags. Wusstest du, das Bob Marley ganz in der Nähe geboren und gestorben ist? Nine Mile heißt das kleine Dorf!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich hatte noch nicht allzu viel über unsere Route und die Orte, die wir ansteuerten, erfahren.

„Oh und dann musst du unbedingt die Dunn's River Falls sehen! Das sind die bekanntesten Wasserfälle Jamaikas! Wenn du willst kann ich dich gern mal morgen mitnehmen! Wenn keiner von deinen Freunden mit dir hingehen will oder wenn sie Dienst haben! Da kann man herrliche Bilder machen!"

Er war kaum noch zu stoppen. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus. Ich hatte Aro noch nie so enthusiastisch gesehen. Dieses Leben hier, die Karibik, das Meer, die Fotografie - das war genau das was er wollte. Was sein Leben lebenswert machte. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen verriet ihn, wenn er über diese ganzen Dinge redete.

„Danke Aro, das ist wirklich lieb von dir! Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich die Zeit dafür finde, Ocho Rios etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Ist denn morgen Abend keine Feier an Bord?" Ich brauchte etwas zu tun, um mich ablenken zu können. Und vor allem, um mir einen Plan auszudenken wie ich Alice Freundschaft wiedergewinnen konnte.

„Öhm, ich glaube in Saal 2+3 ist eine „bayrische Mottoparty"! Aber da hatte ich schon Jane und Alec für eingeteilt. Ich wollte dir einen freien Abend gönnen!" Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Wunderbar, so hatte ich bestimmt das Glück, dass sowohl Rosalie als auch Alice auch frei hatten und wir uns alle in unserem Zimmer wiedersahen, inklusive dicker Luft.

„Ähm ja, dann halt nicht! Wenn dir aber noch jemand abspringt, dann sag ruhig Bescheid. Ich kann das auch übernehmen, wirklich!" Ich zwinkerte ihm einmal entgegen und versuchte locker zu wirken.

„Ach Bella, du wirst nächste Woche noch genug zu tun bekommen! Glaub mir mal!" versicherte mir Aro. „Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los! Die Pflicht ruft! Habe noch Lagebesprechung mit Alec! Hab noch einen schönen Tag, Liebes!" Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und schwebte zur Tür hinaus, die er danach geräuschlos ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und schloss die Augen. Ich musste es irgendwie schaffen, Alice dazu zu kriegen, mir einfach zuzuhören ohne gleich wieder irgendwas zu interpretieren bzw. dazwischen zu zicken. Das würde sich aber bestimmt schwieriger gestalten als gedacht.

Ich könnte sie auch einfach auf den Stuhl fesseln, den Mund knebeln. Dann konnte sie nicht weglaufen, musste mir zuhören und konnte keine Widerworte geben. Wenn ich Rosalie lieb fragen würde, könnte sie mir da auch helfen. Indem sie Alice in einen Hinterhalt lockte oder so etwas.

Hilfe, meine Phantasie ging mit mir durch. Bevor das Ganze ausarten konnte riss mich das Vibrieren meines Mobiltelefons aus meinen absurden Gedanken. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Eine SMS von Rosalie.

„_14 Uhr, in meinem Behandlungszimmer! Du wirst es nicht bereuen! Kuss"_

Was war das denn bitte? Ich lugte auf die große Uhr an der Wand. Es war 13:32h und noch niemand war hier. Wie ätzend. Wieder ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte nieder und vergrub meine Finger in meine Haare. Ich sah fürchterlich aus. Ich hatte mich weder geschminkt noch irgendwie meine Haare heute morgen richten können. Was ein beschissener Tag.

Es klopfte leise an meine Tür.

Ich blickte auf und sah Jasper hineintreten. Na großartig! Der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!

„Was willst du?" brüllte ich ihn fast an, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Es musste ja nicht das ganze Deck mitkriegen, dass wir Probleme hatten.

„Bella! Können wir noch mal reden?" Er sah mich flehend an.

„Was hast du da hinter deinem Rücken?" Ich zickte ihn immer noch an und verschränkte beide Arme vor die Brust. Zaghaft holte er ES hervor. Es war eine einzelne rote Rose.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Nach der Aktion, die du gerissen hast, meinst du mir ernsthaft noch Blumen kaufen zu müssen, Jasper? Ist das dein Ernst!?" Ich steigerte mich so langsam in die Situation rein und das bedeutete definitiv nichts Gutes.

Das Teufelchen saß schon auf meiner rechten Schulter und rieb sich erfreut die Hände.

„Zeig's diesem blöden Arsch!" flüsterte es in mein Ohr. „Er hat es doch nicht besser verdient!"

Auf meiner anderen, der linken Schulter, erschien nun mein Engelchen-Ich.

„_Isabella! Hör ihn doch erst mal an!" _ Sie säuselte auf mich ein.

„_Warum sollte sie das tun? Er hat ihr Alice weggenommen und nun muss er büßen für seine Lügen!"_ Das Teufelchen lachte höhnisch.

„_Alice hat dir auch nicht zugehört, Bella! Du willst doch, dass sie dir einfach mal zuhört. Jetzt hörst du Jasper auch nicht zu. Vielleicht will er sich entschuldigen und dir sagen, dass es ihm Leid tut. Du musst ihm erst mal zuhören!"_ Das Engelchen flehte förmlich.

„Bella?" Jasper guckte mich etwas irritiert an und Engelchen und Teufelchen verpufften und nun war ich allein. Allein mit meiner Entscheidung was ich tun sollte.

Das Engelchen hatte schon Recht. Ich wollte ja auch, dass Alice mir einfach mal zu hörte, ohne direkt in die Luft zu gehen. Sollte ich nicht selber das machen, was ich von anderen auch erwartete?

Ich seufzte einmal: „Also Jasper, 2 Minuten. Ich werde dir genau 2 Minuten zuhören und du kannst versuchen, es mir zu erklären, okay?" Ich schloss meine Augen, atmete einmal kräftig durch und versuchte, mich darauf zu konzentrieren was jetzt auf mich zu kam.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen!" Ok, damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ich öffnete meine Augen und starrte auf den Tisch vor mir – gespannt auf das, was er noch zu sagen hatte.

„Bella, ich mag dich wirklich gern und ich habe gemerkt, dass es falsch ist! Es ist nicht richtig, andere Menschen gegeneinander auszuspielen. Ich muss so versuchen, dein Herz zu erobern. Ich muss dafür kämpfen! Mit fairen Mitteln! Das wollte ich dir sagen!"

Er legte sanft die rote Rose auf meinen Schreibtisch.

„Und Bella?" Nun hob ich meinen Blick und sah in seine Augen.

„Ich werde es tun!" Diese Entschlossenheit, die aus seiner Stimme und seinen Augen sprach, machte mir Angst. Doch ich kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen. Er schien erleichtert, mir das gesagt zu haben und lächelte als er den Türgriff umschloss und sich noch mal zu mir umdrehte.

„Wir sehen uns nachher an Deck zur Poolparty!"

Und schon war er verschwunden. Meine Kinnlade war immer noch zum Boden geklappt und mein Gehirn arbeitete gerade fieberhaft daran, das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Meinte er das Ernst? Genau das wofür ich ihn heute die ganze Zeit verurteilt hatte bereute er?

Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang!

Das Engelchen auf meiner Schulter streckte demonstrativ dem Teufelchen die Zunge raus. Einfach erst mal zuhören hatte sich definitiv gelohnt.

Vielleicht klärte sich die Sache mit Alice auch so schnell. Ich hoffte es inständig. Streit mit ihr war nervenaufreibend. Ich blickte auf meine Armbanduhr und es war nun kurz vor 14h. Ich dämmte das Licht und schloss die Tür ab. Ich war gespannt was Rosalie von mir wollte.

Kurz bevor ich da war, sah ich Alice, die aber auf den Weg ans obere Deck war, vor ihr lief Jasper. Sie blickte ihn finster an und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre erblickte sie nun auch mich. Wenn das Sprichwort „Wenn Blicke töten könnten..!" wirklich stimmen würde, wäre ich sofort auf der Stelle an Herzversagen gestorben.

Hatte Jasper noch nicht mit Alice gesprochen? Sprachen die beiden überhaupt zusammen? Ich musste schnellstens Alice mal alleine erwischen. Meine Gedanken wurden von einem jämmerlichem Schrei unterbrochen. Meine Schultern zuckten zusammen. Was war das denn bitte?

Es kam definitiv aus Rose' Salon. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Wobei es war keine Frauenstimme. Es war eine Männerstimme. Als ich um die Ecke bog, um das Schauspiel in Augenschein zu nehmen, prustete ich los.

Dieser Anblick war göttlich. Rosalie hatte ein entzückendes weißes Tanktop an mit der passendfarbenen Shorts. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Freude wieder, die sie auch körperlich ausstrahlte.

Auf ihrem Kosmetikstuhl saß bzw. lag Emmett. Nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften bekleidet. Sein Gesicht zierte eine Schokoladenmaske. Es war aber gerade hochkonzentriert angespannt. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an und wieder entwich seinem Mund ein herzzerreißender Schrei.

Ich kugelte mich wieder vor Lachen. Nun entdeckte mich auch Rosalie. Triumphierend hielt sie mir den Wachsstreifen entgegen auf dem, nicht wenige, von Emmetts Brusthaaren hingen. Er winselte vor sich hin und murmelte: „Bellaaaaa, rette mich!"

"Womit hat er denn diesen _Service_ verdient?" Ich giggelte und hatte das erste Mal an diesem Tag gute Laune. Behutsam kam ich näher und strich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die schon errötete Haut an seiner Brust. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte, so locker wie möglich zu wirken.

„Er wollte das volle Programm!" grinste Rosalie. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte ihre Unschuldsmiene auf.

„Aber Roooose!" Quängelte er. „Ich wusste doch nicht, das wir beide so eine unterschiedliche Interpretation von „volles Pro-" _Auuuuuuuuuuuutsch._

Sie hatte ihm wieder ein paar Haare entfernt und schien es sichtlich zu genießen. Ich liebte Rose für ihre offensive Art. Sie hatte Emmett voll und ganz im Griff. Konnte sich ihre Späße mit ihm erlauben und wusste aber auch genau, dass der große Teddybär auch ab und zu ein paar Streicheleinheiten benötigte. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. So süß waren die beiden.

„Rose, Liebes, was beinhaltet dein Programm denn eigentlich noch?" Seine Frage hatte einen nervösen Unterton und Rosalie grinste ihn an.

„Tja Emmilein, deine Augenbrauen benötigen definitiv eine neue Form!..." Ein Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund.

„Und zu guter letzt steht noch eine Gesichtsmassage an!" Jetzt lächelte er lieblich. Wie gesagt, Rosalie wusste genau wie man Emmett ködern konnte. Als sie die Pinzette zum Augenbrauenzupfen heraussuchte und danach langsam Emmett's Schokoladenmaske mit lauwarmem Wasser entfernte, lugte sie aus den Augenwinkeln zu mir rüber.

„Und, schon was Neues von der Front?" Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wusstest du was Jasper Alice gesagt hat bezüglich was ich angeblich machen würde?" Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Alice war total aufgebracht, oder ist es immer noch. Ihr hattet drüber gesprochen. Über ihre Gefühle zu Jasper und so! Und was machst du? Flirtest mit ihm und machst ihm Hoffnungen. Ist ja nicht so, dass wir nicht alle mitbekommen haben, dass er dich mehr als nur mag!" Sie seufzte.

„Rose, Rose, Rose.. Halt! Ich habe weder mit Jasper geflirtet noch sonst was! Das ist schlichtweg gelogen!"

Rosalie seufzte abermals. Diesmal nur noch etwas lauter.

„Das habe ich nämlich befürchtet! Ich hab Alice auch versucht zu erklären, dass sie erst mit dir reden solle! Aber sie ließ sich nicht abbringen. Ihr beide, du und Jasper geht ja auch immer recht „vertraut" miteinander um und da hat sie halt ihr Schlüsse draus gezogen. Ihr habt zusammen gearbeitet und da du dich ja überhaupt nicht um Edward gekümmert hast, bzw. dich mal mit ihm getroffen oder sonstiges hat sie gedacht, das wäre nur ein Alibi, um dich in Ruhe an Jasper ranschmeißen zu können!"

Ich massierte mir mit meinem Zeige- und Ringfinger die Schläfe und versuchte, das gerade gesagte zu verarbeiten. So etwas dachte Alice von mir? Warum? Ich dachte wir wären Freundinnen und Freundinnen traut man doch eher als irgendwelchen blöden Typen.

„Aber Rosalie! Ich war so frustriert wegen Edward und seiner _äääh_ Schwester, die ich als seine Freundin hielt! Natürlich find ich ihn immer noch ganz _nett_!" Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde.

„Meinst du diese Victoria?" Nun schaltete sich Emmett in unser Gespräch ein. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, weil Rosalie nebenbei immer noch seine Schokoladenmaske aus dem Gesicht kratzte.

„Ja, woher weißt du das denn?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hat Jasper gestern nur kurz erzählt. Er hat sie wohl am ersten Tag an der Mittagsbar getroffen. Sie hat gekellnert als er zum Essen ging. Da haben sich die beiden wohl unterhalten und sie hat halt erzählt, dass ihr Bruder Edward auch hier als Barkeeper arbeiten würde!"

Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter. Jasper wusste die ganze Zeit, dass es seine Schwester ist? Und er wusste doch mit Sicherheit auch, dass ich Edward ganz anziehend fand. Holy Shit... Was sollte das denn? Er versucht auch mit allen Mitteln mein Herz zu erobern, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Warum dann dieser komische Auftritt vorhin? Mit dem Entschuldigungscheiß und so! In mir brodelte es schon wieder.

„Bella, ich glaube du solltest mit Alice reden und vor allem solltest du Jasper mal gehörig den Kopf waschen!" Rosalie blickte mir nun direkt in die Augen.

„Das habe ich schon..." murmelte ich.

„Wie?" Fragend zog sie eine Schnute.

„Er ist heute morgen bei mir aufgetaucht und hat dann halt alles gestanden. Das mit Alice und ihm. Dass sie geknutscht haben und er meinen Namen dabei gesagt hat...."

„Er hat was?" Emmett kicherte und Rosalie zupfte zur Strafe ein paar Härchen aus seinen Augenbrauen. Er quiekte auf.

„Naja und dann hat er ihr wohl auch gesagt, dass ich ihm Hoffnungen machen würde und wir ja so gut wie zusammen wären, oder so einen Mist!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja und dann habe ich ihm eine verbraten! Und kurz bevor ich hier hin bin, kam er ins Studio und hat sich entschuldigt. Er wolle ernsthaft um mich kämpfen, ohne falsche Mittel, bla bla! Er sah so entschlossen aus, das macht mir Angst!" Ich lehnte mit der Schulter an der Türlehne.

„Ich sag ja, schleunigst mit Alice reden. Ich habe nichts Gutes im Gefühl. Sie hat sich kurz bevor du gekommen bist mit Jasper unterhalten und sah danach noch grummeliger aus, als eh schon den ganzen Tag! Ich trau dem Typen nicht mehr über dem Weg! Vorerst nicht! Liebe macht bekanntlich Blind!" Rosalie musterte mich.

„Ich muss jetzt erst mal oben an Deck arbeiten gehen und danach oder zwischendurch versuch ich Alice abzuschirmen, ja?" Fragend blickte ich sie an. Rosalie nickte nur und lächelte.

„Vielleicht komm ich euch später mal an der frischen Luft besuchen! Bis später Süße!" Sie warf mir einen Luftkuss zu.

Ich ging schnell zurück ins Studio und packte meine Kamerautensilien. Dann stürmte ich noch schnell in unser Zimmer, um mich kurz umzuziehen.

Ich zog mir ein dunkelblaues schlichtes Spaghetti-Träger-Top, dazu eine kurze Short und passende Flip Flops. Schon war ich wieder aus unserem Zimmer verschwunden und sprintete, so gut es ging, die Treppe zum Deck hinauf.

Als ich blinzelnd in die Sonne trat entspannte ich im ersten Moment sofort. Die Sonne war so herrlich warm und prickelte auf meiner Haut. Ich ließ einen kurzes Seufzer los.

„Na, so eine Begrüßung hatte ich ja schon lange nicht mehr!" Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Edward.

"Wie sieht's denn aus? Kommst du heute Abend vorbei auf einen Cocktail? Jetzt musst du ja wahrscheinlich arbeiten, so sieht's zumindest aus!" Wieder lächelte er mich unwiderstehlich an. Er blickte auf meine Kamera, die ich fest umklammert in meiner Hand hielt und dann wieder in mein Gesicht. In seiner Gegenwart konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Aber ich musste klar denken können. Ich wollte Alice Freundschaft wieder gewinnen und da konnte ich jetzt keine Männer in meiner Gegenwart gebrauchen.

„Hör mal Edward. Ich hab viel zu tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das heute Abend schaffe, ok? Nur das du es weißt!" Ich sah den etwas enttäuschten Ausdruck in seinem perfekt geformten Gesicht.

„Hmm, dann eventuell Morgen, oder so?" Ich sah die hoffnungsvollen Schimmer in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Ich war kurz davor doch ja zu sagen. Doch dann rief ich mir wieder ins Hirn, dass ich mich um Alice bemühen musste.

„Hmm, ich glaube ich muss viel Arbeiten diese Woche! Tut mir leid!" Mir tat es so leid. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten und seine Miene wurde unergründlich.

„Dann halt nicht!" Sprach er kühl und sein Tonfall ließ mich aufhorchen. Nanu, was war denn nun? Er schaute auch nicht mehr zu mir, sondern an mir vorbei. Ich folgte seinem Blick und erblickte Jasper, der auf einem Barhocker saß und uns beide beobachtete. Als sein Blick auf mich fiel lächelte er strahlend und winkte mir zu.

„Ist es wegen ihm?" Edward blickte mich immer noch nicht an, doch ich wusste wen er meinte und was er meinte. Jasper sah mich so besitzergreifend an und das machte mir tierische Angst.

„Ich muss jetzt los, Edward!" Ich flüchtete. Ich spürte genau seinen Blick bei jedem Schritt, den ich mich weiter von ihm entfernte. Verdammt! Wieso dachte er jetzt ich hätte was mit Jasper? Wieso dachte jeder ich hätte etwas mit Jasper?! Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, stolzierte ich an ihm vorbei und wollte meine Ausrüstung in den Schatten stellen.

„Bellaaaa" rief Jasper überlaut und sprintete in meine Richtung. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Was habe ich getan, um DAS verdient zu haben.

„Was ist?" murmelte ich nur und packte ein paar Utensilien aus meiner Kameratasche aus.

„Du und dieser Barkeeper? Huh? Das gefällt mir nicht! Er scheint voll der Player zu sein! Und diese Rothaarige, die baggert er..."

Moment, Moment!

„Jasper?" Er kam einen Schritt näher und legte demonstrativ eine Hand auf meine Hüfte. „Was soll dieser verdammte Bullshit? Ich weiß, dass Victoria Edwards Schwester ist und ich weiß das DU das auch weißt! Warum erzählst du mir dann so einen Scheiß?" Die Wut bekam langsam wieder die Überhand.

„Aber Bella!" Er wollte mich mit einer Hand näher an sich ran ziehen. Über seine Schulter konnte ich Edward erkennen, der finster drein schaute und unser „Schauspiel" beobachtete. Doch nicht nur Edward war auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich eine wütende Alice auf uns zustapfen. Sie trug ein rotes Tank-Top und eine weiße Hotpants. Ihr Augen funkelten. Ich wusste jedoch nicht, ob ihre Feindseligkeiten mir oder Jasper galten.

Wahrscheinlich uns beiden.

Sie schubste Jasper zur Seite und baute sich demonstrativ vor ihm auf.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Freundchen! Es reicht nicht nur, dass ihr beide was miteinander am laufen habt! Nein, du musst das auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit darstellen! Herzlichen Dank! Nicht, dass DU mir den peinlichsten Abend aller Zeiten bereitet hast. NEIN! Du hast mir die schlimmste Zeit hier auf diesem Schiff bereitet. Ich muss mit der da..." Sie zeigte mit den Finger in meine Richtung „...ein Zimmer teilen und NEIN ich kann es nicht tauschen. Das habe ich schon versucht. Aber immerhin wird sie dann ja bald mehr bei dir schlafen als bei uns! Gott sei Dank!"

Alice war außer sich.

Sie funkelte nun in meine Richtung. Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Und wenn wir einmal dabei sind. Bella? Hast dich aber schön hübsch gemacht für den lieben Jasper! Ich dachte wirklich ich würde dir was bedeuten! Und was machst du? Trittst auf meinen Gefühlen herum, als wenn sie überhaupt nichts wert sind...." Sie unterdrückte den Kloß in ihrem Hals und funkelte mich weiter böse an.

Mir wurde diese Sache langsam zu bunt. Hinter Alice erblickte ich Jasper, der ein zufriedenes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. War es das, was er wollte? Ich würde ihm verzeihen und mich trotzdem weiter mit Alice streiten, sodass er mich für sich alleine hatte? Ich wurde immer wütender je länger Alice auf mich einredete, was ich doch für ein verlogenes Stück wäre.

„STOP!!!!" Ich brüllte.

Alice stoppte ihren Redeschwall und blickte mich irritiert an.

„Du wagst es dich noch, mich zu unterbrechen?" Fauchte sie.

„Alice du hältst jetzt verdammt noch mal die Klappe und hörst mir zu! Verdammte, verfluchte Scheiße hier!" Die Schimpfwörter flogen nur so aus meinem Mund. Aber es schien zu helfen. Alice schwieg.

„Ich habe weder mit Jasper geflirtet, noch habe ich ihm irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht. Das hat er alles frei erfunden. Hallo? Alice? Hältst du mich für so herzlos, dass ich einfach so deine Gefühle ignorieren würde? Ich hätte wenigstens mit dir drüber geredet! Verdammt! Aber ich will nichts von Jasper, kein einziges bisschen! Dazu hab ich..."

Nun stockte mir der Kloß im Hals fest, denn ich wusste ER würde es hören.

„Viel zu viel gefallen an jemand anderen gefunden und DAS weißt du auch! Und weißt du was? Selbst da hat Jasper versucht dazwischen zu funken, in dem er mir Sachen vorenthält, die schon wichtig sind! Und Alice, ich kann es nicht verstehen, dass du mir so was zutraust! Ehrlich nicht! Ich bin kein Monster. Ich wollte deine Freundin sein! Aber das war ja anscheinend mal!"

Ich kniff meine Lider zusammen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die unaufhörlich vor Wut den Weg nach draußen suchten. Ich schnappte mir wortlos meine Ausrüstung und stürmte sowohl an Alice als auch an Jasper vorbei.

Die Tränen benebelten mein Blickfeld. Aber eines konnte ich sehen.

Edwards fragenden Blick!

* * *

Push the Button :)


	8. Chapter 8

Viel zu Viele Emotionen überkamen mich. Ich schlug die Tür zum Studio auf nachdem ich gefühlte 20 Anläufe gebraucht hatte um den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu bekommen. Ich warf meine Ausrüstung in die nächste Ecke und sackte mitten im Raum zusammen.

Wut!

Wut auf Jazz, der einfach nur der größte Volltrottel ist der auf der Welt rumrennt. Was fällt ihm bloß ein uns so gegeneinander auszuspielen, mir ins Gesicht zu lügen, nur um mein Herz zu gewinnen!

Angst!

Angst davor, wie es jetzt weiter gehen soll? Was passiert mit Alice und mir? Mit Alice und Jasper? Würde alles jemals wieder normal werden? Würde ich womöglich das Zimmer wechseln müssen?

Frustration!

Ich war total frustriert! Alice hatte nicht einen Piep gesagt als ich fertig war, sie war mir nicht gefolgt als ich wie eine Bekloppte fluchtartig das Deck verlassen hatte.

Trauer!

Was würde jetzt aus Edward werden? Ich hatte ihm tierisch vor den Kopf gestoßen und dann noch so ein kleines Geständnis von mir gegeben. Hat er es verstanden? Hat er realisiert das ich ihn meinte?

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da saß, aber ein leises Klopfen am Türrahmen ließ mich hochschrecken. Rosalie stand an der Wand gelehnt da und kam ein Stück näher auf mich zu, als ich nicht die Anstalten machte, mich zu bewegen. Sie hockte sich vor mich hin und strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Haar.

„Bella? Ist alles ok?" flüsterte sie leise. Ich starrte sie nur ausdruckslos an. Ok? Nichts ist in Ordnung! 3 der 5 Leute die ich auf diesem Schiff vor 2 Tagen noch locker als die wichtigsten bezeichnet hätte, hatten sich heute irgendwie gegen mich verschworen. Ich seufzte und wischte mir die Träne, die gerade aus meinen Augenwinkel kullerte weg.

Rose strich mir langsam über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß dass das jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht passend ist, aber ich hab deinen Chef, wie hieß er doch gleich?... Ach ja, diesen Aro sehr verwirrt über das Deck laufen sehen. Er sucht dich glaube ich! Du müsstest ja eigentlich arbeiten, Süße!"

Sie hatte so Recht! Ich war hier zum Arbeiten und Aro könnte mich gut und gerne hier raus schmeißen wenn ich meinen Job nicht tat. Ich war immerhin noch in der Probezeit. Ich stand auf und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Ich musste erst mal runter kommen und versuchen normal rüber zu kommen. Das letzte was ich wollte war von diesem Schiff zu fliegen und das nur wegen eines Typen.

Niemand sollte mir diese Chance nehmen. Niemand, das hat James nicht geschafft, das wird auch Jasper oder sonst wer nicht schaffen. Ich, Isabella Swan wollte das hier so sehr und ich werde meinen Traum auch weiter leben!

Ich wischte mir eine letzte Träne aus den Augenwinkeln und fiel Rosalie in die Arme.

„Danke! Danke dafür das du einfach da bist wenn man dich braucht!"

Sie winkte mit den Händen ab.

„Ach Bella, wir kriegen alles irgendwie hin! Gib Alice Zeit! Für sie war es auch keine einfache Situation! Und nun Brust raus, Bauch rein, Kopf hoch und ab in den Kampf!" Sie lächelte mir zaghaft entgegen.

Ich brachte ein verkrampftes Cheesy-Lächeln zustande und setzte nun eine Fassade auf. Die immer fröhliche und gutgelaunte Fotografin die den Urlaub verschönern soll. Doch innerlich war ich immer noch aufgewühlt und ungewiss was jetzt dort oben auf mich wartete.

Ich sammelte meine Utensilien ein blickte kurz in den Spiegel der an der Wand hing und lächelte mir selber entgegen. So musste es doch irgendwie gehen. Als ich gerade gehen wollte erblickte ich die rote Rose die Jasper mir heute Morgen mitgebracht hatte.

Er war so ein verlogener Hund. Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und packte die Rose und schleuderte sie in den Papiermülleimer.

"Autsch" murmelte ich, denn eine einzelne Dorne hatte sich in meinen Daumen gebohrt, der nun zu bluten begann. Ich fluchte leise während ich meinen Daumen in den Mund schob um irgendwie die Blutung zu stoppen und gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand die Ausrüstung packte und zur Tür stolperte.

Rosalie war schon zurück in ihr Kosmetikstudio gegangen und ich sah wie sie eine ältere Dame auf die Liege positionierte. Sie zwinkerte mir noch schnell zu und war dann auch in ihrer Arbeit vertieft.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und schloss gerade die Tür als ich von hinten ein erleichtertes „Ach hier bist du!" zu hören bekam. Ich drehte mich um, studierte kurz meinen Finger, der aber aufgehört hatte zu bluten und blickte dann Aro an.

„Ich hab dich überall gesucht Bella! Du solltest doch schon vor einer guten halben Stunde an Deck sein und die Poolparty fotografieren!" Er runzelte die Stirn und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

„Aber wie ich sehe hatte sie Recht! Du siehst fürchterlich aus Bella! Leg dich lieber ins Bett damit du wieder fit wirst!" Sein argwöhnischer Gesichtsausdruck wich einem mitleidendem Lächeln.

Nun runzelte ich die Stirn. Wer hatte Recht? Naja, das ich fürchterlich aussah nach so einem Auftritt gerade, war nicht verwunderlich.

„Wovon sprichst du Aro?" Ich schaute ihn fragend an.

„Die kleine Schwarzhaarige, die Rückenmassagen gibt sagte du wärst Hals über Kopf nach unten gestürmt und sie vermutet du hättest einen Sonnenstich oder so erlitten!"

Sonnenstich? Bei höchstens 10 Minuten Sonne der ich heute ausgesetzt war? Und was hatte Alice damit zu tun? Sie wollte mich bestimmt loswerden! Damit ich ihr heute nicht mehr unter die Augen treten musste! Super!

„Also leg dich ruhig etwas hin. Dann sag ich Alec Bescheid dass er deinen Dienst übernehmen soll!"

Hallo? Wovon sprach er? Er konnte doch nicht jemand anderen MEINEN Job machen lassen.

„Nein, nein, kein Problem, ich mach das schon Aro!" Meine Stimme flehte regelrecht.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Du meinst wirklich du schaffst das?"

Ich nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Ok, dann mach das heute und lass das Studio morgen früh geschlossen. Ich hänge noch einen Zettel rein, damit sich Interessenten telefonisch melden können! Ja? Dann kurierst du dich morgen bitte aus!" Aro setzte eine herzliches Lächeln auf.

„Danke Aro!" murmelte ich nur.

„Aber nun husch, husch an die Arbeit!" Er tätschelte mir leicht den Rücken und grinste mich an. Auch ich versuchte zu Lächeln. Ich atmete tief durch und schleppte dann abermals die Ausrüstung an Deck. Schon von weitem hörte ich die Musik aus den Lautsprechern.

Bacardi-Feeling

Ein klitzekleines Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht als ich aus dem Schatten in die Sonne trat. Dazu dieses Lied. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und sog die frische Meeresbrise ein die über das Deck glitt. Als ich gegen das Sonnenlicht blinzelte entdeckte ich Jasper am Ende des Pools.

Er hatte sich hinter einem kleinen Mischpult versteckt und war wohl für die Musik zuständig. Er blickte gedankenverloren durch die Gegend. Ich holte meine Kamera heraus, präparierte sie kurz und schoss dann ein Bild von Jasper. DJ bei der Arbeit.

Auch wenn ich das Bild am liebsten sofort gelöscht hätte als ich es auf dem Display erblickte war das nun mal meine Tätigkeit und ich sollte das Schiffsleben festhalten, dazu gehören auch die Angestellten. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Linse über das Schiff gleiten.

Hinten in der Ecke erblickte ich Alice wie sie gerade einem gutgebautem Kerl den Rücken massierte. Sie schien aber auch ganz woanders zu sein, ihre Hände glitten automatisiert über die Muskulatur, doch ihr Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

Um sie jedoch gut ins Bild zu bekommen müsste ich näher rangehen. Ich schob es auf meiner „To-Do-Liste" in die hinterste Ecke. Ich konnte Alice jetzt nicht unter die Augen treten. Ich entschloss mich in Richtung Pool zu gehen. Ich löste ein paar Mal die Kamera aus um die Passagiere abzulichten.

Am Poolrand stand Emmett in einer roten Badeshorts und tat seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung:

Menschen zum schwitzen bringen.

Er hatte einen Aqua-Aerobic-Kurs am laufen und die (meist) älteren Damen kamen ganz schön aus der Puste. Emmett stand da und dirigierte von da aus die nächsten Bewegungen.

Ich musste grinsen. Alle Leute im Pool waren weiblich. Woran das wohl lag? Er sah aber auch unverschämt gut gebaut aus in dieser Shorts und ohne T-Shirt. Ohne seine Bewegungen zu unterbrechen blickte er zu mir hoch und winkte kurz.

Ich fotografierte auch ihn mit seiner weiblichen Anhängerschaft. Wie die Damen Emmett anhimmelten. Herrlich!

Gute 2 Stunden später hatte ich fast meine ganze 4 GB CF-Karte voll mit Bildern und 2 Orte hatte ich geschickt ausgelassen. Alice Massagebank und die Cocktailbar.

Immer wieder spürte ich die Blicke aus diesen beiden Richtungen in meinem Rücken. Als ich mich zu Alice drehte schaute sie mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an den ich nicht zuordnen konnte. War da der Ansatz eines kleinen Lächelns?

Oh Gott, Bella, Halluzinier nicht!

Viel öfter als zu Alice blickte ich an Edwards Cocktailbar. Er trug ein Hawaiihemd und schwarze Bermudas. Um seinem Hals hing eine dieser Klischeehaften „Hawaii-Blumen-Ketten". Aber verdammt, diesen Mann konnte wirklich gar nichts entstellen.

Seine Haare standen wieder zu allen Seiten ab und sie schimmerten noch bronzener im Sonnenlicht. Er jedoch widmete mir keinen einzigen Blick. Er war vertieft in seiner Arbeit.

Was wollte ich auch erwarten? Ich hatte ihm einen tierischen Korb verpasst und er hat bestimmt nicht geschnallt, dass der Typ den ich in meiner lautstarken Ansprache meinte, er war! Wie auch!

Ich seufzte lautstark.

„Bella?" Eine zaghafte Stimme drang zu mein Ohr. OH NEIN, OH NEIN...

„Jazz? Verpiss dich! Verdammt noch mal! Ich will kein Wort mehr mit dir reden! Und wenn du es nicht schnallst kann deine linke Wange auch gern Bekanntschaft mit meiner Hand bekommen!"

„Aber...!"

„Nichts aber, Jasper, du hast meine Gefühle und auch die von Alice tierisch verletzt und du kannst froh sein WENN ich EVENTUELL irgendwann noch mal mit dir sprechen werde! Klar?" Ich war sowieso fertig hier oben, also schnappte ich meine Kameratasche und stolzierte an Jasper vorbei. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?

Ich blickte über die Schulter noch einmal zu Edward rüber. Der lehnte sich jedoch über die Theke gebeugt zu einer Blondine rüber. Diese spielte mit einer Haarsträhne ihrer langen Mähne und lächelte ihn an.

Oh Gott! Wie billig! Dachte ich nur, doch Edward schenkte auch ihr ein schiefes Lächeln. MEIN schiefes Lächeln.

Ich seufzte wieder einmal und stieg dann die Treppe hinunter. Als ich wieder ins klimatisierte Foyer kam überzog eine kräftige Gänsehaut meinen Körper. Hier war es auf einen Schlag 10 °C kälter als draußen in der Sonne.

Ich verstaute all meine Sachen im Studio und fuhr dann den Rechner hoch um alle Bilder auf den Server zu laden. Ich durchsuchte die Fotos und fing an alles nach Kategorien zu sortieren. Dort waren Bilder von Jazz, von Emmett mit seinen „Pool-Damen". Ich schmunzelte leicht. Meine Finger flogen nur so über die Tastatur und mein Blick war auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

Ich war total in Gedanken und erschrak zu Tode als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich fasste mir mit meiner rechten Hand ans Herz und atmete schwerfällig einmal durch.

„Ja?" sagte ich, obwohl ich sehen konnte wer da stand.

Alice.

Sie schlich durch den Türspalt und stand dann sekundenlang regungslos vor mir. Ihre Augen blickten mich an. Ich blickte sie an. Die Zeit schien in dem Moment still zu stehen, keiner von uns beiden machte die Anstalten zu atmen oder sich in sonst einer Weise zu bewegen.

Was wollte sie?

Doch sie beantwortete mir meine Frage fast von selbst und das ohne dass sie redete.

Sie lief auf mich zu und fiel mir um den Hals. Ich wagte kaum, mich zu bewegen sonst wäre ich von ihr zerdrückt worden. Ihre zierliche Gestalt hielt mich fest umschlossen, bis auf einmal der Druck auf meinem Brustkorb nachließ und Alice mich zwar weiterhin an den Schultern festhielt aber nebenbei noch meine Augen studierte.

„Bella…" fing sie an „Es tut mir so leid!"

Wieder zog sie mich in eine fast schmerzhafte Umarmung.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was in mich gefahren ist! Ich war einfach so wütend, auf Jasper, auf dich! Er hatte alles so plausibel erklärt und ich hätte so was eigentlich nie von dir erwartet. Aber es klang alles so logisch was er sagte. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen das er so ein verrücktes Spiel spielte!"

Sie blickte mir forschend in die Augen um meine Reaktion abschätzen zu können.

„Ach Alice…"

„Jetzt rede ich Bella! Du hattest vorhin deine Chance mir alles zu sagen. Jetzt möchte ich das tun!" Sie lächelte mich warm an.

„Also… Hab ich schon gesagt das es mir leid tut?" Auch mir entwich nun ein kleines Lächeln. Alice war so liebenswert, zwar eine fürchterliche Quasselstrippe aber einfach nur liebenswert dabei.

„Bella, wirklich. Ich habe ein leicht aufbrausendes Temperament und manchmal auch eine sehr blühende Fantasie! Ich habe mir auf jede erdenkliche Weise vorgestellt wie du und Jazz.."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„… wie ihr beide in seinem Zimmer rummacht und euch danach über mich lustig gemacht habt, wie doof ich doch gewesen bin! Ach ich weiß auch nicht und dann habe ich mich so sehr in diese Situation hineingesteigert, dass ich gar nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Jeder einzelne Gedanke ging zu dir und Jasper. Ich wollte deine Entschuldigung nicht hören!

Eine Entschuldigung von einer Lügnerin? Niemals! Alles steigerte sich so ins Unermessliche und ich hätte dir womöglich nie zugehört wenn du mich nicht so böse und wütend angefunkelt hättest vorhin…"

Es schien als würde sie bei der ganzen Sache nicht einmal Luft holen zu müssen. Sie redete ohne Punkt und Komma und ich musste mich zusammenreißen alles in mir aufnehmen zu können.

„Und als du mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hast, da ist es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Ich habe dabei Jasper beobachtet und er hatte ein leicht süffisantes Lächeln auf den Lippen und das war mir Antwort genug! Es tut mir wirklich leid, Bella!

Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich dir das noch sagen muss! Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen und vielleicht können wir einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen?"

Ihre dunklen, braunen Augen funkelten mich voller Erwartung an.

Ich wusste meine Antwort schon genau. Mir ging die Zeit in der ich viel Stress mit ihr hatte sehr an die Nieren. Ich wollte keinen Streit mit Alice, niemals! Auch wenn sie mich verletzt hat mit dem was sie von mir gedacht hat! Ich mochte sie viel zu sehr!

„Ach Alice!" Nun war ich diejenige die sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Nun standen wir da. Drückten uns und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung.

Während ich sie mit meinen Armen fest umschlungen hielt murmelte sie: „Bella, ich muss wieder Arbeiten gehen!" Ich merkte wie sie an meinem Ohr kicherte.

„Heute Abend? Mädelsabend auf unserem Zimmer?" Ich drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ja sicher! Ich bin dabei! Pyjama Party!" Sie tänzelte um mich herum und winkte mir noch schnell als sie zur Tür „tanzte".

So, eine Kuh hatten wir nun schon mal vom Eis. Jetzt würde erstmal nichts mehr zwischen uns kommen. Niemand würde mehr zwischen meine Mädels und mir kommen.

Leise vor mich hin pfeifend bearbeitete ich noch die restlichen Bilder und war gut gestimmt, das der Abend nun besser werden würde.

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür. Diesmal stand Aro davor. Er blickte etwas missmutig drein. Ich winkte ihn herein und deutete an, dass er sich hinsetzen sollte.

Er winkte ab.

„Ich soll dir nur einen Brief überlassen. Ist dringend!" Er legte den Brief auf den Tisch und ich staunte über seinen etwas kühlen Ton.

"Ich bin auch wieder weg, Bella! Bis dann!" Er blickte sich nicht noch einmal um und verschwand wieder von wo er gekommen war.

Ein Brief? Dringend? Mein Magen rumorte etwas. Ich blickte auf den Brief der nun auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und suchte nach meinem Brieföffner.

„Beeeella!" Rosalie kam ohne Klopfen ins Studio gestürmt und wedelte mit einem weißem etwas umher. Oha, Sie hatte auch einen Brief bekommen?

„Du hast auch?" Ich blickte sie verwirrt an und sie blickte zwischen mir und dem Brief der in meiner rechten Hand lag hin und her.

„Du auch?" Sie klang etwas hysterisch. Bevor ich anfangen konnte etwas zu sagen fing Rosalie an: „Mr. Cullen kam extra zu mir! Er sah etwas verbittert aus und reichte mir den Brief! Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte war er auch schon wieder verschwunden! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was das soll!"

„Sollen wir ihn zusammen öffnen?" Ich blickte sie an und ihr Nicken war nicht zu übersehen.

Fast gleichzeitig rissen wir die Umschläge auf und ich überflog den Text kurz. Ich runzelte die Stirn und Rosalie entwich ein Seufzer.

"Er will uns sehen?" Ich klang verwirrt und gleichzeitig raste mein Herz auf Hochtouren. Mr. Cullen hatte ein Meeting angeordnet. Heute Abend noch. Er hätte etwas „Dringendes" mit uns zu besprechen. Ein Fernbleiben sei nicht erwünscht. Es ginge um unsere Zukunft.

Ich schluckte einmal kräftig. _Zukunft?_ Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich schaute vom Brief zu Rosalie auf. Diese hatte sich mittlerweile hingesetzt und stützte ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch ab.

„Bella! Oh Gott… Meinst du er weiß es?" Sie blickte mich an. Was sollte er wissen? Ich verstand nicht so Recht!

„Was soll er wissen?" Die dicken Fragezeichen in meinen Augen waren nicht zu übersehen.

„Du weißt schon, die Deckgeschichte von vorhin!" Sie raufte sich die Haare.

Jetzt dämmerte es mir was sie meinte. Rosalie hatte kurz die Arbeit geschwänzt, um mich zu suchen. Ich hatte einfach so meinen Arbeitsplatz verlassen und wurde auch noch von Aro erwischt.

Wollte er deshalb mit uns sprechen?

Oh Gott! Meine Handinnenflächen waren schweißig und das Adrenalin schoss nur so durch meine Venen.

„Rosalie! Wenn das so ist… dann" Ich schaute in ihre geweiteten Augen.

„könnte das unser Ende hier bedeuten!" Sie vollendete meinen Satz.


End file.
